One Or The Other?
by ElleMaree25
Summary: What are you supposed to do when your heart wants two different people? Where its not a choice of a lover and a partner, but a choice between one soul mate or the other? How do you choose one, when it would destroy another's entire existence. Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

What are you supposed to do when your heart wants two different people? Where its not a choice of a lover and a partner, but a choice between one soul mate or the other? How do you choose one, when it would destroy another's entire existence. How do you choose right, when its someone else's wrong?

CHAPTER 1

Chenah Aldridge sat at the only empty table in the cafeteria, picking at the salad she had bought for lunch. She could feel her face go red whenever she felt the gazes of the students who would look at her and whisper to their neighbour. Chenah sighed and pushed her chair back, going to dump her tray in the bin and decided to go to her next class early to escape the stares of her peers. She knew today was going to be like this, her first day at a new school which didn't even have half the students her old school had. Small town people, all gossip and scared of outsiders. Chenah rolled her eyes and sat down on her jacket to avoid getting wet and waited grumpily for her next class to start.

She was angry with her mother for making her come here. They had moved from Kailua, Hawaii to Forks, Washington, the wettest town in the continental U.S. Chenah was so used to the bright sunshine and beautiful beaches she grew up in that she felt agitated being stuck where it rained continuously. Her mother had grown up here as a child and when she separated from Chenah's father, she felt the need to come back here to get away from everything. So Chenah had been forced to pack her things and say goodbye to the only life she had known. She didn't really mind all that much, her mother was her best friend and she knew how much she wanted to move so Chenah hadn't complained.

The final bell rang and broke into Chenah's train of thought. She sighed heavily and picked up her jacket, her books falling out of her bag and onto the wet ground. Chenah groaned and bent to pick them up. A large, russet coloured hand had already grabbed them and was held out to give them to her. Chenah looked up to see a handsome boy, who looked way too old to be in high school due to his bulging muscles. She blushed furiously as the boy smiled warmly and handed her the books.

"Thank you." Chenah muttered, embarrassed.

"No problem, you looked a little lost for a second there." The boy replied in a attractive, husky voice. Chenah grimaced and started walking into the classroom. She sat down at a desk at the back and hoped she could have a desk to herself, but she looked up and the handsome boy had followed her.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" He asked her, smiling kindly. Chenah nodded and kept her eyes on the table. He grinned and sat down, he was a little bit too tall for the desk but he seemed comfortable enough. He had a very laid back attitude that seemed to radiate from him. He was confident, but not cocky and didn't seem to notice that most of the girls in the class were all glancing at him longingly. Chenah had to admit he was gorgeous. His straight white teeth sparkled when he smiled. His short black hair was wet from the rain and his dark grey t-shirt clung to his sculpted body. Chenah shook her head and tried to listen to the teacher as he began the lecture. She couldn't help but glance sideways at him every couple of seconds and sometimes caught him glancing at her. When the lesson had ended Chenah got up from her seat slower than she normally would have and made her way to her last class for the day. She had just walked through the door when she heard someone call out to her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Charnah!"

Chenah sighed, annoyed. She turned around to face the person. "It's Chenah" She said, but stopped and turned to see who had called her. It was a girl she recognised from her Biology class. She couldn't remember her name but waited for her to catch up anyway.

"I'm Angela, I was supposed to show you around today but I got here late." She said, smiling shyly.

"Oh," Chenah replied, giving her a warm smile back, "It's okay, I can find my way alright by myself."

"Sure," said Angela, looking a little awkward.

"I just meant that I don't want to be any more of an outcast than I already am." Chenah said, trying to sound nice about it.

"No, it's fine. I understand how it is to be the new person in a really small town." Angela replied sympathetically. They walked to class together and Chenah found that she really liked Angela. She wasn't nosy or curious, just helpful and really nice. She didn't make Chenah talk if she didn't want to. The seats in English were assigned which meant that Chenah had to be given a seat and it happened to be next to the handsome boy who had helped her with her books. He glanced up from his book when she sat next to him.

"I'm Jacob." He said, holding out one of his large hands.

"Chenah" She replied shaking his hand and smiling.

She could feel her heart pounding and her face felt hot. She didn't know what was happening to her, she never usually got like this around a boy!

"So you moved here from Hawaii, right?" Jacob asked, seeming genuinely interested in her.

Chenah nodded and sighed.

"You get used to the rain, just takes a little while." He said knowingly, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"I don't mind the rain, I've just never seen so much of it." She said, drawing absent-mindly on her book. She kept glancing up at him, he never seemed to take his eyes off her. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her skin feel like an electric current was running through her.

"How come you decided to leave Hawaii?" Jacob asked, once the teacher was distracted.

"My mother lived here as a kid, so when she divorced my dad she thought it might be a good idea to come back here."

Chenah glanced into his face again and saw the same intense look as before. It was as though he had never seen something or someone so interesting before. She didn't feel uncomfortable around Jacob, in fact she felt quite at home and he was easy to talk to. He made her feel safe and happy just by being around her. They chatted for a while about anything and everything and the more Chenah talked the more she found she really liked Jacob.

The last bell rang and they walked to their cars together. They had kept talking while leaning against Jacob's old Volkswagen Rabbit. Chenah suddenly realised that it was getting dark.

"Holy crap! I better get going!" She said, wishing she could spend more time with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Jacob grinned and gave her a quick hug. She felt her heart skip a beat as he touched her.

Chenah waved goodbye to him as she got into her car and he watched her go before getting into his own. The rain started drizzling again when she got home and got inside just in time before it started to pour down in large drops. She must have had a strange look on her face when she walked into the kitchen where her mother was cooking.

"Your late, did you make a friend?" Her mother, Miranda, asked with her eyes narrowed.

"You never miss a thing, do you." Laughed Chenah, setting her bag down on the floor and taking a seat at the table.

"I know that look. You've met a boy! What's his name? How old is he? Is he cute?" Miranda reeled off, getting more and more excited.

"MOM!" Chenah said loudly, holding up her hands to stop her mothers ranting. "Yes, I met a boy. His name is Jacob Black, he's seventeen and yes, he's very cute. Happy?" She shook her head at her mother, but smiled happily to herself when she remembered her afternoon with Jacob.

"Sort of," Miranda replied, now bustling around the kitchen chopping vegetables. "I know his father from when I was your age! He's a lovely man and so handsome back then!"

Chenah shook her head and sighed. Of course her mother would know the parents of all the kids here, she knew them when they were young and at school. She looked around the now tidy kitchen and noticed her mother had taken out an extra set of dishes.

"Mom..." Chenah said, eyeing the plates warily.

"Oh, yes. We're having an old friend of mine come to dinner with us. His daughter is your age I think." She said nervously, but with a huge smile on her face.

"This 'old friend' happen to be a man at all?" Chenah asked, her eyes narrowing.

Miranda blushed. "Yes, it is. And you will behave miss!" She jokingly pointed a finger at her daughter and smiled to herself while she finished making dinner.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to have a shower, okay?" She said, picking up her back pack and taking it upstairs with her.

"Sure honey, just don't be too long, they'll be here soon!" Miranda called after her.

Chenah rolled her eyes and picked through her clothes before she went into the bathroom and showered. She heard her mother call out a couple of times while she was washing her hair but chose to ignore it. She really didn't feel like sitting at the table feeling awkward around one of the girls from school who had probably gossiped about her. But she got dressed and finally came downstairs to see a tall man with dark hair and a moustache smiling and laughing with her mother while a brown haired girl stood awkwardly near the kitchen table.

She smiled shyly at Chenah as she came into the kitchen but otherwise said nothing and stood with her arms wrapped around herself uncomfortably. Miranda turned when she heard her daughters approach and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh! Charlie, this is my daughter, Chenah." She beamed as she dragged Chenah over to shake Charlie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chenah." Charlie smiled, shaking her hand firmly but gently, "This is my daughter, Bella." He glanced at the brown haired girl who gave a small wave and a shy smile again.

"It's nice to meet you both." Chenah replied warmly. She shot her mother a glare when no one else was looking.

"So, Chenah. You must be in Bella's year at school?" Charlie asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Umm...I'm not sure. I don't think we have any classes together." Chenah replied.

"Actually, Dad, she's in Jacob's year." Bella said, giving Chenah a wary look.

Charlie smiled and turned back to Chenah. "Well, that's good you might meet Jacob then."

"Oh, she's already got a crush on him!" Miranda giggled to Charlie.

"MOM!" Chenah groaned. "I don't, he's just a guy from school who had to courage to talk to me today."

"Oh, don't be silly! I'm sure Billy would love it if you and Jacob had a little thing going on!" She gave Chenah a sly wink and giggled again.

Chenah then understood why her mother had blurted it out. She'd opened a bottle of wine for their special dinner. She sighed and shook her head. She thought it better to stay quiet than give her mother more ammo to blurt out for the evening. It was a nice dinner, Miranda chatted away happily and reminisced about her high school years at Forks while Charlie laughed. After their third glass of wine, Miranda led Charlie to the lounge room to catch the last ball game of the season and left Chenah alone with Bella.

She didn't really want to be alone with her, she seemed so awkward and hardly ever said anything.

So Chenah got up to wash the dishes while Bella hovered around the kitchen waiting for Charlie to leave.

"So...you met Jacob, huh?" Bella asked suddenly, coming to the sink and standing a few feet away from Chenah. She had the same strangely wary look on her face she had before when she spoke of him. Chenah felt her heart drop. _She must be his girlfriend, _Chenah thought to herself and her heart dropped even lower.

She glanced up from the dishes and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, he seems really nice. But my mother always blows things out of proportion, so don't believe anything she says."

"I don't...I mean, I'm just a really good friend of his and I've seen him hurt before." Bella replied.

Chenah paused. "I only just met him, I honestly don't even know him that well."

Bella nodded and bit her lip. "It's just that, I'm really close with him, and I-" she stopped, shaking her head.

Chenah finished the last plate and dried her hands. "Bella, honestly, I just met the guy. As far as I know, he was just being friendly to the new kid. There really was nothing to it, so if your really fretting over something completely innocent, don't bother."

She could hear her tone getting insolent, but Chenah didn't care. She may have been a couple years older, but Bella was making her feel inferior somehow, and that was one thing that got Chenah mad.

Bella looked taken aback and bit her lip again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as interfering. I just worry about him and I don't want to see him get hurt again." She said, her face apologetic.

Chenah studied her for a second and nodded. "It's fine. I just don't think there is anything for you to worry about. For all the girls in that school that were swooning over him, I'm the least of his problems!"

Bella was about to reply when Charlie emerged and said they should be getting home. Miranda gave Charlie a lingering hug and gave Bella a quick cuddle before waving them out and grinning to herself for the rest of the night. Chenah had gone upstairs when they left and put some music on while she thought about the strange conversation she had had. She shook her head and huffed in disbelief. Of course Bella had nothing to worry about, _What would a guy like Jacob Black ever want to do with a girl like me? _Chenah thought sadly. She had to admit to herself though that back at her old school she had quite a few admirers, though she hadn't really dated anyone. She was only eighteen after all! But she was an outcast here, a freak, a complete outsider.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Chenah wasn't surprised to see it was still raining the next morning. She got up earlier than usual to try and find weather appropriate clothing, which she didn't have much of. She picked out her favourite faded grey skinny-jeans and a green short-sleeved shirt, shoving her jacket into her bag. She felt a twinge of anxiety at getting any of her precious shoes wet, but really had no choice so she picked her least expensive pair of Jimmy Choo ankle boots and headed downstairs. Miranda was humming happily to herself as she cooked breakfast and gave her daughter a wide smile as she set herself down at the table.

"Oh, honey your not going to wear your boots out here are you?" Her mother said, exasperated.

Chenah shrugged. "My only set of flats got soaked yesterday so I'm gonna have to wear some heels until I can go shopping to get some new clothes and shoes for this type of weather."

Chenah ate her breakfast quickly and headed off to school with a little more excitement than she would have liked. She knew it was because she hoped to see Jacob again. His red Volkswagen Rabbit wasn't in the parking lot when she arrived at school and it made her anxious. She could see everyone staring at her white BMW as though they had never seen an expensive car before.

Then as Chenah looked around she realised why. Almost every other car there was at least ten years old, the only one other then Chenah's that looked remotely new was a shiny silver Volvo parked right at the end of the parking lot. As she sat in her car watching, she saw Bella get out of the shiny Volvo with a pale, but incredibly good looking boy with bronze coloured hair. A small girl got out of the back, the same pale skin but with spiky black hair, and just as beautiful as the boy. She stared after them with her mouth gaping open until she heard a knock on her window. Chenah gave a small yelp of fright and got out of the car.

Jacob was standing there casually against the back of the car, smiling. He grinned even wider as Chenah walked beside him and glared angrily.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She said huffily, but her heart was pounding more now that she was near him.

Jacob laughed and nudged her arm. "Sorry, the look on your face was pretty funny though!"

Chenah scowled and started walking through the rain towards her home room before the bell rang.

"Wait!" Jacob called, jogging up beside her and slowing down once he was by her side again.

He took Chenah's hand and made her stop. Chenah gasped silently as she felt a shock go through her body as he touched her. She looked up at him.

"I'm really sorry I scared you." Jacob said, still holding her hand. His brown eyes smouldered into hers and she forgot to breathe. She must have started turning red before Jacob looked concerned.

"Chenah? You okay?" He asked, his face creased with worry.

Chenah took a breath and shook her head. "Umm...yeah. Sorry, you just dazzled me for a second."

Jacob laughed and let go of her hand. "I'll have to remember not to do that."

Chenah blushed. "It's okay, just warn me next time." She glanced up at him and smiled.

Jacob grinned. "So, I'm guessing the brand new BMW in the parking lot is yours?"

Chenah nodded. "Yep, that's my baby." She smiled happily. She loved her car, which had been a present from her mother and father on her birthday a few months before they moved to forks.

"So, you like cars?" He asked, and Chenah nodded again.

They chatted happily about their favourite cars until they got to their class and Jacob took the seat next to her again. Chenah didn't know why Jacob seemed so interested in her. Maybe, he was just being nice to the new girl. He definitely was a nice guy...an incredibly _cute _nice guy.

She remembered the dinner from last night and how Bella had acted.

_He's a really good friend of mine, I dont want to see him hurt again. _Bella had said.

Chenah didn't understand what she meant, but Bella obviously thought that Jacob must like  
Chenah. She smiled to herself at the thought of her and Jacob being together. She glanced sideways at him and caught his eye, her heart thumped loudly and she looked away, embarrassed.

The bell rang for the end of class and Jacob walked faithfully by her side to the next lesson. She had almost every class with Jacob, which made her happier than she ought to be. By lunch time, Chenah could tell most of the school had been whispering about her, when she noticed half of the girls glaring at her as she walked past with Jacob. He didn't seem to notice, he kept smiling and glancing at Chenah, their hands only inches apart. He took the seat next to her again and Chenah could still feel the intense feeling running through her body whenever they were near each other. She tried to calm herself down.

_Dont get yourself worked up, he's probably not interested in you that way. _She thought to herself, her heart dropping. But she couldn't help but feel that there was definitely something between them, something deeper than a high school crush.

"This is _ridiculous!_" Chenah raged, glaring angrily at her mother, "Why do I have to hang out with her? She hates me!"

"Chenah, please. Why would Bella hate you?" Miranda said exasperated.

"Because I like Jacob! She pretty much told me to stay away from him the night they were here! And she's always staring at me in the lunch room. She's weird, Mom!"

"Oh, Chenah you're being silly! I'm sure she was just being shy and she must be interested in getting to know you if she stares at you! She might just be jealous of you with Jacob, though from what Charlie says, she's pretty intense with that handsome boyfriend of hers!" Miranda suppressed a smile at the thought of Charlie and quickly busied herself with her outfit.

"I can't believe your doing this, it's not fair." Chenah muttered angrily.

Miranda sighed and turned around, her face pained.

"Honey, if it makes you uncomfortable then I won't make you go... but Charlie makes me happy. I haven't felt so at home for a very long time, and Charlie is important to me, he's helping me through everything, Chenah."

Chenah sighed and looked into her mothers sparkling blue eyes. "You're really happy, Mom?"

Miranda nodded and shot her a sheepish smile. Chenah grimaced back awkwardly.

"Fine, I'll go." Chenah replied quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks started to drizzle slowly by and Chenah realised she had already been in Forks for over a month. She had made new friends at school, along with Jacob, and didn't mind the rain so much anymore. She felt much more at home now, with her surroundings and herself. As another weekend went by, Monday dawned just as cold and raining as any other day in Forks. Chenah was excited though as it was the first day of Spring, even if the weather was constantly dreary here, at least the feeling of new beginnings was in the air.

Chenah made her way through the parking lot towards her home room when something warm wrapped around her. She yelped loudly then turned, her breath caught in her chest.

Jacob stood with his arms around her, grinning broadly. Chenah felt her heart do a triple backflip and land in her stomach. Jacob was still just as perfect as the day she first met him, and her feelings for him had not eased in the slightest. He had become her best friend, even if she wanted a lot more she was glad that she had him as her friend.

Jacob let one of his arms slide out from her waist but kept the other firmly around it as they walked so that her body was next to his. She felt her face flush with pleasure.

"So, you miss me this weekend?" Jacob smiled, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

Chenah rolled her eyes and grimaced. She had in fact, missed him terribly. They usually got to spend some time together on the weekends but Chenah had spent this one with her mother, and much to her annoyance, Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella.

Jacob grinned again and kissed her forhead lightly. Chenah flushed and tried to remember how to breathe properly. Jacob didn't act like this with any other girls, and it gave Chenah hope that maybe they could become more than friends.

They walked side by side until they parted ways to their separate homerooms, Jacob holding her hand for a moment longer then he needed to and Chenah smiling serenly after him. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she jumped. Bella Swan was behind her, waiting to go into homeroom, but Chenah had blocked the door. Chenah blushed furiously and made her way to the back of the room to her usual seat. Bella took her seat on the other side of the room and glanced back at Chenah with a concerned expression.

Chenah felt her face grow hot and doodled absentmindedly on her book, only looking up to answer her name when the teacher called of her. When the bell rang five minutes later, Chenah made her way quickly to her first class and sat down at the table. Jacob took his usual seat next to her a few moments later. As the class began all Chenah could think about was the weird way Bella acted towards her. She didn't understand why she always looked so concerned and annoyed when she saw Jacob with Chenah. Bella had a gorgeous boyfriend, and they had been together for a long time according to Jacob, so why did she keep getting the feeling that Jacob was somehow Bella's property? A warm hand touched hers and she was brought out of her stupor. She glanced up into Jacob's brown eyes and forgot all about Bella.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should have a weekend of just you and me for once." Jacob said casually, giving her a dazzling white-toothed smile. Chenah grinned back and nodded her head.

"That sounds...interesting." Chenah replied quietly, trying to keep the conversation from being overheard.

"Well, Billy is going on a fishing trip with Charlie this weekend, and I thought maybe you might like to stay over and I can show you around the rez a bit more." Jacob murmered to her, his hand only inches from her own. Jacob looked straight into Chenah's green eyes and she felt that there was more to it than just showing her around the Indian Reservation of La Push where Jacob lived.

Chenah took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, that would be really nice."

"Would your Mom allow you to stay over at a boy's house though?" Jacob joked, giving Chenah a nudge. Chenah rolled her eyes. Miranda had met Jacob a few days after Chenah first started school and had none too quietly blurted out that Jacob was as handsome as his father, Billy, whom Miranda had gone to school with, as well as Charlie Swan. Chenah had blushed furiously when Miranda had ranted on and on about how she was glad to see Chenah with such a handsome, lovely and friendly young man and had invited Jacob to stay over any time he liked. Jacob had joked to Chenah ever since. Although she hadn't confided in Jacob her feelings, Chenah had told her mother everything about it.

"So what do you think?" Jacob asked, his brow furrowed expectantly.

Chenah nodded slowly and smiled. "I think it might be alright with her."

Before they knew it, Friday had approached and Chenah woke up feeling nervous and excited.

She had gotten permission from her mother to stay at Jacob's for the entire weekend, and after a very akward birds and bees talk Chenah had felt the butterflies in her stomach return as she got dressed for school. She took longer than usual and more care to what she would normally do, trying to ease her nerves. She had never stayed at a boys house before, and never one whom she had incredibly deep feelings for. She checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure her perfectly flawless skin was still perfect and applied her usual minimal makeup. She had gotten sick of constantly wearing jeans in the drizzly weather and had chosen to to take the risk of wearing her more reveling clothes lately, though they were toned down a lot compared to the usual styles of girls in Hawaii.

She picked out her favourite pair of Marc Jacobs denim shorts, her Jimmy Choo black peep toe pumps, and a comfy, fuschia tank top, packing her black blazer in her backpack, just in case she got a little too cold for checked herself in the mirror again and re-did her dark auburn hair in a soft messy side bun. She took a few deep yoga breaths and tried to calm herself down before heading downstairs and to her car.

The parking lot was already full when she pulled in and only just found a park before the bell rang for class. Chenah hurried as fast as she could and only just made it in time to take her usual seat.

Jacob wasn't there yet. Chenah frowned. It wasn't like Jacob to be late, or to not show up at all.

_Maybe he's sick? _Chenah thought to herself, her heart dropping. That would mean the weekend together wasn't going to happen. She felt the dissapointment wash over her as she thought of the carefully packed overnight bag that was in the trunk of her car. As the lesson went on and Jacob still didn't show, Chenah felt worse.

At lunch, half of the table she usually sat at were not there either. Quil, Leah and Jared were abscent from the table, but Quil's girlfriend Lani was there, along with Jared's girlfriend Kim and their friend, Ashlyn.

"Hey, Cee!" Lani greeted her happily, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. The group had affectionately nicknamed her 'Cee' for short and it had stuck. She sat down next to Kim, who was gorgeous with her tanned skin and long black eyelashes. Ashlyn was short and thin, with light brown hair and was very shy, but Chenah liked all of the girls they sat with and had become fast friends with all of them.

"Where is everyone today?" Chenah asked, taking the apple from her tray and taking a bite.

Kim shrugged, while Ashlyn gave Chenah a shy smile and kept eating her sandwhich. Lani kept playing with her light blonde hair. "They had some meeting on the Reservation today, Jake's dad said they weren't allowed to miss it."

"Oh." Chenah replied dully. Jacob could have at least sent her a text message to let her know.

Ashlyn leant over to Chenah while Lani and Kim started chatting about their boyfriends, Quil and Jared. "They sometimes don't show up to school, mostly when there is something big going on at the reservation, so you shouldn't worry about it." Ashlyn smiled again and went back to her sandwhich.

Chenah smiled back at her but immediately went back into her depression. She ate her apple in silence while the girls discussed their boyfriends, and she could feel Ashlyn glancing at her sadly.

Once the bell rang for the end of lunch Chenah made her way gloomily to class, not even listening to her teachers. She was so forlorn, she didnt even notice the tall, muscular figure leaning against her car until he was right in front of her.

"Sorry I bailed on school today. You ready to go?" Jacob asked, grinning at her.

Chenah frowned. "Go where?" She asked, confused.

"The weekend at my place? Remember? Or have you changed your mind?" Jacob's face fell.

"Oh!" Chenah gasped, only now remembering why she had been so nervous this morning, "Of course! Sorry, I was just a little lost without you in school today."

Jacob laughed and grabbed her hand. "I didn't think you cheated on your notes that much with me there!"

Chenah punched his shoulder playfully. "Your the one who always needs _my _notes!" She laughed.

Jacob drove Chenah's car back to her house, where Jacob's old Rabbit sat in the driveway.

Chenah looked at him questioningly.

"I thought I'd go all out and pick you up for our date." Jacob grinned, glancing sideways at her.

Chenah flushed gleefully. "Date?" she asked, hoping he didn't mean a _friend _date.

"Sure, well that's if you wanted it to be a date." Jacob actually blushed. Chenah felt her heart thump happily. She glanced at him and then back to the floor. "A date sounds awesome."

"Well, our booking is for six o'clock, so go get dressed and meet me back down here when your ready." Jacob grinned and helped her out of her car. He held her hand as they walked to the front door and walked inside. Chenah's mother had opened her own hair salon and was working a lot since she had so many new customers. Jacob sat at the kitchen table while Chenah ran upstairs to shower and get ready. She let the hot water run over her and felt her heart hammering in her chest.

The air around Chenah and Jacob had felt like an electric current was running through her body.

She re-washed her hair and did her daily beauty regime twice before feeling satisfied her skin was still flawless. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and tried to pick out a dress for her and Jacob's date. She felt her stomache flutter at the words and sorted through her hundreds of dresses in an instant.

_Too flashy...too slutty...too bright..._she thought, throwing them in piles at her feet. She found the dress she was searching for. It was a beige Valentino mini dress she had admired for weeks before her mother let her buy it, and she had never had an opportunity to wear it, but now it was perfect. She slipped it on carefully, knowing she wouldn't be able to zip it fully up by herself, then went to put on her make-up. She heard a soft knock on her bedroom door as she came out of her bathroom.

"You almost ready?" Jacov called, his voice calm.

"Yeah!" Chenah replied, her chest tightening. "Could you help zip me up?"

She heard the door creak open, and Jacob's footsteps as he came towards her. She smiled at him, and turned so that her back was facing him. She felt his hands grab the zipper and pull it slowly up until it clicked into place at the top of her dress. Jacob didnt move his hands away, but turned Chenah around until she was facing him, their bodies very close together.

"You look so beautiful." Jacob whispered, smiling. Chenah blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thank you." She replied. She glanced up at him again and noticed his face was getting closer.

She could feel his breath on her neck, and his nice, woodsy smell wafting from his skin. Chenah closed her eyes and waited until she felt his lips met hers for a brief moment. She opened her eyes and smiled, looking straight into Jacob's eyes before he leaned in to kiss her again.

Just before their mouths met, the front door banged open and they both jumped, Chenah quickly moving back a step.

"Chenah!" She heard her mother, Miranda, call from downstairs. Chenah looked at Jacob, who was sitting on her bed now, and he smiled.

"Upstairs, Mom!" Chenah replied, her voice sounding croaky.

Miranda made her way upstairs and came through the door. "Oh! Jacob!" She glanced at Chenah, all dressed up, and to Jacob who was grinning sheepishly on Chenah's bed. Miranda narrowed her eyes playfully and winked at Jacob.

"She said yes to your date!" Miranda grinned and walked over to Jacob, giving him a hug.

Chenah stood by the door, her mouth hanging open. "You knew about this?" She asked, shocked.

"Of course! Jacob is so old fashioned like his father! He asked my permission before he asked you out!" Miranda cooed, giving Chenah a sly wink.

Chenah looked at Jacob who looked unashamed and still grinning widely. Chenah's face went bright red before her mother ushered them down the stairs and out the door, saying she didnt want to make them late.

The car ride over was quiet, the electric current still buzzed around them and Chenah could still feel the touch of his lips on hers. Every time they caught one anothers eye, Chenah blushed and looked out the window. They arrived in Port Angeles and headed to Bella Italia, the local Italian restaurant.

They took their table, which was surprisingly a private booth at the back, and waited to be served.

Jacob looked so gorgeous in the soft lighting that Chenah had a hard time looking away from him.

He sat across from her, his hand almost touching hers.

"I'm sorry if it was awkward back there with Miranda, I thought I should make a good impression."

Jacob said, moving his hand over hers. Chenah smiled. Her heart melted when he touched her, and she felt there was nothing more perfect in the world.

"It's okay. I'm just a bit...shocked, that you actually wanted to go on a date with me." Chenah replied, feeling silly mentioning it.

Jacob moved his chair closer to hers. "Why would my wanting to date you be a shock?" Jacob asked, his face amused. Chenah grimaced.

"I've never been on a date before, and never with someone like you!" Chenah laughed, nervously.

Jacob looked at her, puzzled. "Like me?" His brow furrowed.

"Oh! No, not anything bad! I just meant, well, come on! Don't you know how gorgeous you are!" Chenah said, her voice disbelieving. Jacob grinned and shrugged.

"Seriously, you never notice the attention you get from the girls in school?" Chenah asked seriously, feeling stomach tighten with nerves.

Jacob shrugged again and shook his head. "I've never looked at any other girl...except for you." He said, making sure he looked directly in her eyes as he said it. Chenah blushed and nibbled on a breadstick, feeling the butterflies in her stomach roll around.

"And you should see how many of the _guys _at school actually want to be with _you!" _Jacob laughed suddenly, grabbing the breadstick from her. "You dont now how unbelievably gorgeous you are, do you?" He grinned, taking a bite of the stick and handing it back to Chenah. She snorted and kicked him under the table.

The waitress then sauntered over to take their orders and the rest of their dinner was spent chatting like they usually did at school, only there was no one here to interupt them now. It was just the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting out the back in Jacob's shed, Chenah wrinkled her noise in distaste.

"What you don't like it?" Jacob joked, throwing a piece of licorice at her. Chenah chucked it back, laughing. "I don't really like licorice, it smells funny." Jacob laughed in his husky voice, making Chenah blush.

Just then, a familiar voice sounded outside the shed. "Jake? You in there?"

A burly, dark haired boy walked around the corner with another, taller and less muscular boy trailed behind him.

"Chenah! What a surprise to see you here!" Quil winked, catching a soda that Jacob threw at him.

Chenah rolled her eyes and smiled in response. She knew Quil from school, and he always managed to make her smile with his eccentric, but loveable character. The other boy stood back a bit, his face half hidden in the shadows. He had the same tanned skin as the others from the Reservation, and beautiful dark black hair, just like Jacob and Quil. He didn't seem to want to catch Chenah's eye.

"Oh, Embry, this is Chenah. Chenah this is my other annoying friend, Embry." Jacob joked, giving Embry a soft punch to the shoulder. Embry looked up and his eyes rested on Chenah's for a moment. All of a sudden his facial expression changed from shy to like he had just seen the sun for the first time in his life, then paled as if he had seen a ghost. Chenah had looked into his light brown eyes and felt a sudden rush of electricity go through her, just as it did with Jacob. Chenah tried to remember to breathe. It was only a few seconds that passed but it had felt like a lifetime she had stared at Embry's face. Now brought back to reality, Embry shuffled his feet and stared at the ground while Quil chewed a chocolate bar noisily, glancing from one to the other, an amused expression on his face. Jacob, who had been getting a soda for Embry, hadn't noticed the awkward moment.

"So what's been happening here, just the two of you?" Quil stirred, giving Chenah a sly wink.

She rolled her eyes, and threw a loose bit of stone from the floor at him. He dodged it and threw one back.

"Just fixing the bike up and hanging out. What about you two?" Jacob said, his voice teasing.

"Oh you know, we snuggled up for a movie and talked about our boyfriends, you know." Quil replied, laughing. Chenah snorted, making Quil laugh even harder.

Jacob looked up from his bike and stared at Embry. "Why are you so quiet? You hardly shut up usually." Embry just shrugged and caught Chenah's eye again. She felt the heat go through her again and blushed. Jacob looked confused and then shook his head, going back to his bike.

"So, you coming to the Council meeting tonight, Chen?" Quil asked, his face lit up with a huge smile. Chenah looked at him questioningly. Then she saw the look on Jacob's face and her heart crumpled. He was glaring at Quil, his face going red.

"Quil, not now, okay?" He seethed, still glaring angrily.

Quil raised his arms as if surrendering in a fight. "Sorry, I thought you had already told her."

Chenah looked from Jacob to Quil, her body felt cold. "Told me what?"

Jacob huffed angrily but shook his head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chenah stared out the window as the dark green landscape rushed past. Jacob was driving her home, and the silence had become unbearable. Chenah had opened her mouth to speak a few times but had quickly closed it when she saw the frustrated expression on Jacob's face. They arrived at her house sooner than she expected and she cleared her throat softly.

"Thanks for this weekend, Jacob. I had a lot of fun." Chenah murmered, not meeting his eyes.

Jacob groaned. He put his hand under Chenah's chin and gently coaxed her face to his. She felt the familiar swooping sensation in her stomach as they kissed and the tingling all over her body made her gasp. Jacob leant back form her and sighed, smiling.

"I'm sorry about before. I'll explain it to you when...I can, okay?" Jacob smiled sheepishly.

Chenah shrugged, confused. "Okay...thank you. For, you know. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I wont be at school for a couple of days. My dad needs me to do some stuff for him." Jacob said, fidgeting with a frayed part of his jeans.

Chenah frowned. "Oh..."

Jacob smiled her favourite crooked grin. "I'll call you." He leant in and kissed her softly again until Chenah's head started to spin. She gave him one last wave and walked into the house, glancing back at him until she couldn't see his car anymore. Once inside, she closed the door and leant against it, taking a deep breath and trying to stop her dizziness. Although she and Jacob had kissed quite a lot over the weekend, she still hadnt gotten used to the feeling she got when their lips met.

"Oh come on, Cee!" Lani whined, tugging on Chenah's jacket. Chenah blushed and tried to shrug her off. Ashlyn and Kim walked closely behind them, Kim grinning and supressing a giggle.

"Lani! I already _told _you everything that happened!" Chenah groaned, still trying to shrug off Lani's hands clasped around her arm. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"There is _no way_ you guys didn't do it! You had an _entire _weekend alone together!" She chirped, her face glowing with excitement. Ashlyn blushed and stared at the ground, embarrassed. She and Chenah were the only ones left in there group that were virgins, and Lani had been trying to coax Chenah into spilling the story ever since she got to school that morning. Chenah shrugged.

"We didn't get anywhere close to _doing it_, Lani. We just hung out and and kissed a bit, thats it."

Kim's face broke into a grin. "That was how it happened with Jared and I too, but when you know they're the one, it just happens." Her face looked blissfully happy as she thought of the memory.

Lani smiled at Chenah with a _told-you-so _look on her face.

"Jacob probably doesn't think of me that way." Chenah murmered, her face crumpling sadly.

Lani huffed. "You have got to be kidding, right? He is in love with you, Chenah!"

Kim nodded feverishly, the smile still plastered on her face. "He really is, Cee."

They kept walking along towards to cafeteria and to their usual table. Quil, Leah, Jared and Jacob were absent, as he said they would be. She sighed and set her bag down at her feet, feeling her stomach drop.

"Chenah?" Ashlyn whispered to her, leaning closer in so that Kim and Lani, who were now recounting their tales of de-virginisation to each other, wouldnt hear.

"Don't worry about what they're saying. But Jacob does love you, I heard him telling Jared and Quil last week before he asked you to his place for the weekend." Ashlyn smiled shyly and curled a lock of her light brown hair behind her ears. Chenah smiled back nervously.

"What if he doesn't though? What if this whole thing is just because I'm new and he gets sick of me?" Chenah felt her eyes brimming with tears as she spilled her deepest fear to Ashlyn.

She felt a hand on her back gently patting her. "Trust me, these guys are the real deal when it comes to falling in love with someone. The way he looks at you and holds you...I can just tell." Ashlyn gave Chenah an encouraging smile and then turned towards her lunch, her cheeks slightly pink. Chenah sat in her own world for the rest of the day, wondering if what the girls said was true.

_If only Leah was here! _Chenah thought to herself bitterly. She and Leah had become almost as close as her and Jacob, minus the kissing and love thing, of course. Chenah and Leah were a lot alike, though Leah was more open with her feelings and didnt take anyones bullcrap, where as Chenah hated conflict and prefered to stay away from gossip.

At home, Chenah plodded up to her room and lay on the bed, grabbing the latest book she couldn't put down. She was so immeresed in it that she didnt hear her mother come home until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Chenah screamed and leaped off the bed, clutching her chest. Miranda stood next to the door her hands on her hips.

"My god, Chenah! You scared the hell out of me!" Miranda exclaimed, laughing.

Chenah glared at her mother and shook her head. "Why didn't you call out instead of sneaking up on me?"

"I did call out sweetie, you were so into your book you probably didn't hear me!" Miranda chuckled, her eyes sparkling.

Chenah's eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding, Mom?"

Miranda grinned. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until dinner!"

Chenah sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope!" Miranda sang and bustled off downstairs, singing happily to herself.

Chenah rolled her eyes and went to turn on her computer to check her emails. She had about a hundred new emails from her friends back in Hawaii. She replied to some of them, answering all the questions in only one email each instead of thousands of small ones and then went downstairs when she heard her mother call her for dinner.

Chenah walked into the kitchen where she saw her mother in her red wrap dress, looking thouroughly pleased with herself. Chenah stopped. "What's the occasion? You only wear that dress for special events."

Miranda smiled, her face shining with happiness. She glanced towards the living room where Charlie Swan emerged, in a dark suit and an equally sheepish grin on his face. Bella stood behind him, her arms folded across her chest and an uneasy look on her face.

"Charlie propossed!" Miranda cried happily, showing Chenah a tiny sparkling diamond on her wedding finger. Chenah's heart stopped. She looked from her mother to Charlie, who had his arms around Miranda's waist, still with a slightly nervous grin on his face.

Chenah composed herself and plastered a smile on her face, though she thought it might look more like a grimace. "When did this happen?" she said, taking her mothers hand and looking at the small but perfectly cut princess diamond on her mothers thin finger.

"Last night! We wanted to tell you girls together before we went out to celebrate."

Chenah looked over at Bella, who gave her a wary grimace and then turned to stare at the television.

"Well, congratulations! I'm really happy for you, Mom." Said Chenah, giving her mother a tight hug.

"That wasn't your surprise though, Chenah. I know how much you missed Jacob the past couple of days so I invited him to our dinner tonight!" Miranda glowed, knowing full well how happy it would make Chenah to hear that. She gave her mother another hug and a genuine smile crept on her face when she heard a knock on the door. Jacob stood in the doorway, a white button down shirt and full length jeans on, a wide grin on his face. He pulled Chenah to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I missed you. Sorry I had to be away for a little while." Jacob whispered, his lips moving softly over her cheek. Chenah blushed, her smile so large she felt her face was hurting.

"It's okay, tonight will make up for that." She leant into him closer and moved her lips with his. Someone cleared their throat behind them and a tall,white figure stood near them, his eyes glaring angrily. Edward Cullen, Bella's strange, and mysterious boyfriend was waiting to go inside, his way blocked by Chenah and Jacob's reuinion. Jacob's face went dark, his brow furrowed and his eyes glaring just as angrily back at Edward. He pulled Chenah aside and let Edward pass, glaring after him until he was in the house. Chenah stared at him. "What the hell is _he _doing here?" She whispered to Jacob, who was still holding Chenah to his side protectively.

"I guess Charlie had to invite him for Bella, sine your mom invited me." Jacob growled, his teeth clenched together. Chenah glanced into the house, Edward had Bella clutched in his pale arms, his eyebrows together as if trying to figure a really hard math question out. Bella stood next to him, a small smile on her face but it quickly turned to wary again when Jacob and Chenah walked into the house hand in hand.

"Hey Jake!" Charlie greeted him, shaking Jacob's hand firmly.

Jacob grinned. "Hey, Charlie. Congratulation on the news! You got yourself a great girl." Jacob winked at Miranda, giving her a hug. Miranda blushed and giggled, entwining her hand back through Charlie's.

"I guess I'll go get ready then," Chenah said, taking Jacob's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "I'll be right down!"

"Dont be too long, honey we have a reservation! Jacob is taking you in his car, so Bella and Edward will be coming with us." Miranda called after them, a motherly smile on her face.

Chenah strode up the stairs quickly, Jacob closely behind her, their hands still together.

As soon as Chenah reached her room, Jacob shut the door behind them and grabbed Chenah and kissed her, their mouths moving together perfectly. Chenah's heart beat furiously as she pulled Jacob closer and they fell backwards onto Chenah's bed with a soft thump. Their kissing became more passionate and Chenah's hands flew over Jacob's back, chest and through his hair. Jacob moaned slightly and she kissed his neck and her hands went underneath his shirt. Jacob ran his soft, warm hands down Chenah's waiste and down her thigh. Chenah gasped, her body tingled with excitement, not wanting his hands to stop. A sharp tap on the door made them stop and Chenah quickly re-arranged herself before openeing the door. Jacob leant back casually on the bed, his hair tousled and the first few buttons of his shirt undone, a satisfied smile on his face. Bella stood outside the door, a scowl on her face. She was galring directly at Jacob.

"Can I talk to you? _Alone."_ She growled, her pale face and her tiny hands clenched tightly.

Jacob shrugged, getting up off the bed and giving Chenah another kiss before he walked outside after Bella. Chenah glanced out her window curiously, hiding behind her dark curtains, but she was able to catch their conversation perfectly.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Bella hissed, her teeth bared in an even meaner scowl than before.

Jacob glared back angrily, his arms folded across his chest."Bella, it's none of your business. You wanted me to move on, I have."

Bella huffed in disbelief, glancing around the yard and then back at Jacob. "I never said I wanted it this way, Jacob! I love him, and your just going to have to deal with that."

"I dont care anymore, Bella! What I felt for you is gone now, so theres no need to worry about me."

"Have you told _her _about what you are?" Bella said after a very long pause.

Jacob stiffened. "No, not yet." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Bella unclenched her fists again and turned slightly. "Well you better tell her soon, or _I _will." Then she stormed off to the car where Chenah could see Edward's skin shining lightly in the moonlight, only visible for a second before it was once again covered by rain clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chenah stood outside the classroom, her hands wrapped around her to shield herself from the cold breeze. Leah stood beside her, eyes wide and attentive as Chenah exlplained what had happened the previous night. Leah usually had an opinion on everything, but this time it seemed she had nothing to say. She ruffled her short black hair, which was cut bluntly at her chin and sighed.

"I know what Bella is talking about, but it's really not my place to explain for Jacob." Leah said, giving Chenah a sympathetic smile.

Chenah groaned. "Leah, _please._ You have to talk to him for me!" She did her best puppy dog eyes, but Leah shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Chen. I can't tell you when it's his responsibility to tell you himself. I do know how much he likes you though, he never shuts up about it!" Leah rolled her eyes.

Chenah sighed. "But if he likes me so much why wouldn't he just _tell _me?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders, annoyed. "I have no idea how his mind works, Chen. I try not to listen to it when I dont have to!" Leah stopped short, a look on her face as if she had said something wrong. She shook her head. "I mean, it's Jacob. He will tell you when he's ready, okay?"

Chenah huffed angrily and pulled her backpack on to her shoulders. She made her way towards the parking lot and waved in goodbye to Leah and the other girls.

As she rounded the corner into her street, still deep in thought, she saw the familiar car in the driveway and the tall, tanned figure leaning on it, talking happily to Chenah's mother, Miranda.

She pulled her BMW into the driveway next to Jacob's old Rabbit, and slammed the car door, hoping Jacob understood her mood. He definitely had a wary look on his face as he greeted her, and Miranda gave him a tiny apologetic smile as she left them alone.

"What are you doing here?" Chenah asked grumpily, folding her arms across her chest.

"Chenah, what is wrong with you lately? Ever since the other night you have hardly said a word to me. What's going on?" Jacob asked, his face full of concern and worry.

Chenah sighed. She looked around, her forhead furrowed, and shrugged one shoulder in defeat.

"I heard you and Bella talking the other night, right before we left for dinner." She explained.

Jacob's face went blank, which made Chenah even angrier.

"Chenah, I have something really important to tell you. But I just dont think now is the time to say it." Jacob glanced around warily, his eyes scanning the houses and woods around Chenah's front yard.

"I get it. You love Bella. She knows you inside and out Jacob, theres no point in denying it!" Chenah raged, trying to keep her voice from rising. Jacob took her hand, but she shook it away.

He sighed and grabbed her hand firmly, his other forcing her face to look into his.

"I'm going to tell you everything, I just wanted to ask you to come for a walk on the beach with me, okay?" Jacob pleaded, his hand still holding hers. Chenah glanced into his brown eyes, and her heart melted. She was too in love with him to be mad. She shrugged her shoulders, and they got in Jacob's car, heading for the beach in La Push. They walked along the shore line, just out of reach of the softly crashing waves and towards a whitedriftwood log near the end of the beach.

Chenah sat down and put her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. The rain was only spitting slightly, so there was no need for cover. Jacob stood in front of her, drawing in the sand with his feet. Chenah watched him, her body shaking slightly from nervousness about whatever Jacob had brought her here to say. Jacob looked down at her, his face determined.

"Chenah, remember when I told you some of the stories of our tribe?" Jacob began, still moving the sand with his foot.

Chenah nodded. "I remember everything that you tell me." She mumbled, her face pink.

"Well...as crazy as your going to think I am...most of those stories are true." He glanced up at her, flinching as if she was going to run at him screaming.

Chenah just looked confused. "I...don't understand. _What _stories are...true"

"I told you about how we came to be, we descended from wolves. Our anscestors before us were able to transform into wolves...and some of the tribe are still able to do that now." Jacob looked at Chenah, trying desperately to make her understand. Chenah frowned and shook her head slowly. Suddenly, comprehension came over her face. "Okay...so, what exactly are you?"

"Normal people would probably call us werewovles." Jacob muttered.

Chenah froze. Images of werewolves from old movies came into her head, and she felt her body go cold. She looked at Jacob, his face frightened by her reaction.

"So...do you, I mean..will you hurt people?" Chenah asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Jacob shook his head. "No, we dont harm humans. There is only one thing we _do _kill, something that does want to hurt you. The cold ones." Jacob's voice was grave.

"Cold ones?" Chenah asked, perplexed.

"You would call them...vampires." Jacob shifted his weight from foot to foot. Chenah struggled to comprehend, but the fear she knew she was supposed to feel wasnt there.

"There are _real _vampires?" She whispered, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

Jacob nodded sullenly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before this. It's kinda hard to talk about this type of thing when I get so distracted around you." He smiled her favourite crooked smile.

Chenah unfroze. "Jake, I don't care what you are. All I know is that I would rather die than stay away from you."

Jacob pulled her up from the log and gave her a rib-breaking hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I promise I will never keep anything from you again." He whispered.

Chenah hugged him tightly. "You better not," she joked, pinching his muscular arm, "or else I'll get Quil and Jared to beat you up!"

Jacob snorted. "They couldn't beat me! But I should probably tell you...Jared, Quil and Leah are werewolves too, but they technically arent allowed to tell you."

Chenah was shocked for a moment. "So, why are _you _allowed to tell me?" She asked.

"Remember how I told you the story of how some people in our tribe found their soulmates?"

Chenah nodded. "Something called, 'printing' right?"

Jacob chuckled. "Imprinting. Its basically like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden its not gravity holding you to the planet, she does. You would do anything, be anything for her."

Chenah's mouth was slightly open in awe. She could feel her heart thumping as if she had run a marathon. After a long pause, she finally looked Jacob in the eye.

"Is it like love at first sight?" She asked, feeling a little drunk off the thought.

Jacob grinned. "Not exactly. It's much much stronger than that. It just means that you love this person much more than what normal humans would love one another. True soulmates."

Chenah's body felt like it was glowing. Jacob leant closer to her so that their forheads touched, still looking into her eyes.

"Chenah Lilly Aldridge," Jacob whispered, his lips almost near her own, "I love you."

Chenah's body buzzed, her lips parted in a soft 'Oh' and she felt her face blush furiously.

"I love you, Jacob." She whispered back, pushing her lips to his


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chenah murmured uncertainly.

"Definately," Jacob said confidently, taking her hand and leading her forwad with confidence, "Your part of the secret now, you should hear about it all in the right way." They strolled through Jacob's back yard towards a large bonfire that was blazing merrily in the middle of a circle of people. Chenah felt anxious as she sat down next to Leah, who smiled and took her free hand and held Chenah's encouragingly. Jacob took a seat on Chenah's other side and on Billy's right. Quil and Lani, Kim and Jared were there, thrilled that they could finally let Chenah in on the secret. The other members of the 'pack' as Jacob called it were also there, as well as the Elders. Chenah noticed another solitary figure on the other side of the fire, his face uncertain and watching the dancing fire with a determined face. Chenah's breath caught. It was Embry. He looked up at her suddenly as if she had called his name and their eyes met. Chenah felt a ripple of heat go through her that had nothing to do with the fire. Her heart drummed in her chest, just like it did when Jacob was with her. She glanced sideways at Leah, then at Jacob who had a perturbed expression on his face.

Chenah glanced quickly over at Embry, who had his eyes locked on the fire once again. The chatter around the bon fire died quickly as Billy cleared his throat and began telling the tribes stories. They all sat in wrapt attention, taking in every single one of Billy's words, though with new meaning to Chenah because she was now in on their secrets. Her head started to droop and the fire died down, she felt Jacob's strong arms pick her up and carry her inside. He laid her softly onto his tiny bed, barely big enough for him to fit on and felt herself drift off to sleep.

The rain came down harder than ever, making it almost impossible to see out of the classroom window. Chenah had her head in her hand, her elbow rested upon the desk. Their English teacher had put on the original version of Romeo & Juliet, one which Chenah had seen so many times previously that she had lost all interest. Jacob was absent from school, as well as Jared, Quil and Leah, making Chenah slightly miserable. She hated it when they weren't there, not that she didn't like the other girls in their group, just that she missed Jacob and Leah and being able to see Jacob's beautiful face glancing at her. She sighed loudly, a few people giving her a quick glare from the neighbouring table. Chenah rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to the fact a fair few of the girls outside their social group had come to hate her, all because she had snagged the most popular boy in school. But she neither cared nor bothered with them, she was too happy to care.

Her cell phone buzzed near her foot, and she bent down quickly to retrieve it out of her bag.

She had a new message from Jacob. A wide smile came across her face and she glanced around before hiding her phone in her lap under the desk, opening the message.

_Hey beautiful, _it said, Chenah's heart bounding happily as she read it, _I'm picking you up from school today then your coming to stay at my house tonight, that okay? xo Jake_

Chenah replied quickly, her fingers typing excitedly and she threw her phone back into her bag before the teacher looked in her direction. She couldn't keep the grin off her face for the rest of the day. Lani, Ashlyn and Kim sat beside her as usual in the cafeteria, Kim and Lani swapping tales of the latest school yard gossip.

"I heard that she got totally dumped right in public! Even a guy like Mike doesnt want her!" Lani whispered, giggling hysterically. Kim laughed uncomfortably and Ashlyn's face went a soft pink. Lani's swept her long blonde hair over her shoulder and shot one of the girls who always glared at them a nasty smirk. Chenah glanced over at her too, and noticed that the girl, who was named Lauren, was starting at her plate, tears brimming in her eyes. Chenah turned back to Lani.

"Where did you hear that?" Chenah asked, frowning.

Lani shrugged and smirked in Lauren's direction again. "That Jessica girl told me before class this morning!" She doubled over in giggles again but Chenah didn't follow.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Lani." Chenah said, loudly enough so that people at the tables around them could hear, including Lauren and her friend, Jessica Stanley. They glanced over at them, their mouths slightly open.

"Cee, come on! I was just having some fun." Lani replied, swishing her hair again.

Kim and Ashlyn stared from one to the other, Ashlyn nervously tucked her caramel hair behind her ears, while Kim took a slow bite from her apple, clearly uncomfortable. Chenah just shrugged in response and went back to picking at her salad. She didn't know why she tried to stick up for Lauren, she was one of the more outwardly horrible to Chenah, but she didn't like gossiping so nastily about people, it just wasn't in her nature. Lani then cleared her throat and ate her food in silence, giving Chenah a withering look before finishing and walking off without a word to any of them.

"What's with her lately?" Chenah asked Kim quietly.

Kim glanced around, making sure no one over heard them. "Quil and Lani are kind of taking a break."

"Like broken up type 'break'?" Ashlyn whispered, shocked.

Kim nodded and hung her head sadly. "She told me that Quil was being really distant lately. I think she's just trying to focus on someone elses misery besides her own. She's taking this really hard."

Chenah felt a stab of pity for Lani, she hadn't known that people who had imprinted on another weren't always blissfully happy like Kim and Jared, or the packs leader, Sam, and his fiance Emily.

Ashlyn must have been thinking the same thing, but didnt understand it on a level Chenah and Kim did. Chenah hated not being able to tell Ashlyn certain things, but since she was now part of that secret, it was her obligation to keep it.

The final bell rang after Chenah had finished PE that afternoon and she made her way to her car, sheilding herself from the still relentlessly pouring rain. Jacob stood beside her white BMW M3, grinning widely when Chenah approached. He gave her a lingering kiss before they got in the car, completley drenched from the rain.

"How was school? Did I miss anything interesting?" Jacob asked, setting himself in the driver's seat.

Chenah shrugged. "Not really. Lani and I kind of had an argument today." She felt her face grow hot. Jacob looked at her curiously.

"She was just gossiping about that Lauren girl and you know how much that kind of thing bugs me. So I stood up for Lauren and Lani walked off without saying anything to us."

Jacob nodded thoughtfully as Chenah finished telling her story.

"How did you get here anyway?" Chenah asked.

"I ran." Jacob answered with a small smile.

"Ran?" Chenah replied, confused.

"I run a lot faster when I'm in phased than what I can run normally." Jacob explained, glancing sideways at her.

"Oh." Chenah said, feeling stupid. She should have rememberd about Jacob's ability to transform into a giant wolf. Jacob pulled into his front yard and turned the car off. He looked at Chenah, a serious look on his face.

"I don't want to freak you out, but I kinda organised a surprise for you." Jacob beamed, his face shining with excitement. Chenah raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"You'll love it, I promise." He reassured her, then helped her out of the car and swept her into his arms as if she were as light as air.

He barged through the door and set her back on her feet gently, giving her another lingering kiss as they stood in the kitchen. A creaking noise interupted them and Jacob's father, Billy gave them a knowing glance as he made his way through the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. How you doing today?" Charlie said to Chenah pulling her over to give him a hug. She bent down and gave him a brief one armed hug and smiled.

"I'm great, Billy. Your looking as young as ever!" Chenah winked, Jacob rolling his eyes in amusement.

"You know me, just keeping it real." Billy waved his hand casually and gave Chenah a sly wink back. "You kids have fun and Chenah don't let Jake eat everything in the house, okay?"

Chenah laughed and nodded. "Sure Billy, no problem." Billy gave them another wave and headed out the door where Quil's grandfather was waiting for him.

Jacob shut the door after him and turned back to Chenah, taking her hands in his and putting them around his neck. They stood for a moment with their forheads together, before Jacob kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So what is this surprise you have planned?" Chenah murmured, trying to stop her face flushing as Jacob's lips brushed over her cheek bone and neck.

"Just wait, your going to love it." Jacob whispered back, kissing her more intensly, pulling her face up to his, his lips parting.

Chenah's heart raced as Jacob lifted her onto the sink and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Their kissing became more urgent and more forceful, a few quiet gasps and moans escaping from them when they ran out of breath. Jacob leant back and sighed happily, touching his soft, warm lips to hers another time before he pulled her back onto her feet.

"Hey, Jake?" Came a voice, and Quil opened the front door. His face went from shock to amusement as he watched them carefully and his grin widened.

"Didn't even make it to the bed, huh?" Quil joked, giving Jacob a playful thump on the back.

Jacob punched him in the arm. "Where's Embry at?" Chenah's heart dropped. Embry was here. She had only been around him a few more times since the bonfire, and each time had become even more tense. Jacob couldn't explain his behaviour, only saying that it might have something to do with Jacob and Quil not being at the Reservation's school anymore because they had transferred to Forks.

"I dunno, he was right behind me before. But hey, we kinda need you out back for a second." Quil jeked his head over his shoulder and pointed a thumb behind him. Chenah gazed out side but she couldn't see anything.

"Okay, hey stay in here. We'll be right back." Jacob grinned and Quil gave her a wink as they waltzed through the front door. Chenah leant up against the kitchen bench, wondering what on earth they were planning.

"Oh!" A husky voice said from the hallway. Embry stood in the doorway, his eyes wide.

"Ah...hey." Chenah said, trying to act normally. The only thing was, she felt incredibly strange around Embry. Her heart and pulse raced, her cheeks flushed and the same tingly feeling shot through her just as it usually did with Jacob.

Embry looked stunned for a second before his eyes flashed to the ground. "Hi." He mumbled, glancing up at her briefly.

Chenah sighed, the weird intensity around them was making her palms sweat.

"Can I ask you something?" Embry asked suddenly, clenching his fists tightly to his sides.

"Umm...sure." Chenah replied, trying to give him an encouraging smile.

Embry seemed to be having a battle with himself, his arms shook slightly and his face was crumpled in pain. "Do you...do you feel something when your around me?" He stared at Chenah, a desperate look on his handsome face. His light brown eyes, so like Jacob's, gazed into hers, his black hair shorter than Jacob's but with the same untidy style that made him look even cuter.

Chenah felt her face grow hot and she tried to take a deep breath.

"I don't understand what you mean." She replied, her voice higher than usual. Embry closed his eyes.

"I just want to know if you feel the..." He shook his head and whirled around, heading back into the living room.

"Embry!" Chenah called after him, catching his arm. He stopped and turned quickly, his hand resting on top of Chenah's that was holding his shoulder. A shock went through them as Chenah touched him, she could tell he felt it too. Embry was breathing heavily, his eyes not leaving hers.

Chenah's heart did a backflip, just as it did with Jacob. Her eyes were locked with Embry's, she couldnt bring herself to look away or take her arm off his.

"You can feel it, cant you?" He whispered, his body was shaking. Chenah shook her head slowly.

"I...I dont understand, what this is." She replied.

"Chenah, I can't explain it any other way than this. I'm in lov-" He began, but the sound of a door opening made him jump back, his face crumpled with dissapointment.

"Hey, here he is!" Quil cried, lumbering over and smacking Embry on the back of the head.

"Idiot, we were looking all over for you!" Jacob said, striding into the room. He stopped short when he got near Chenah. An expression of confusion washed over him, but then it turned to his normal happy grin and he took Chenah's hand.

"Your surprise is ready." He said, leading her through the kitchen again and out the front door. Chenah glanced back at Embry, who was still standing near the couch, his crestfallen face said more than words ever could.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob slowly removed his hands from over Chenah's eyes, she blinked until she was quite sure she wasnt seeing things. The make-shift shed Jacob usually re built his cars and bikes in had been cleaned and decorated with candles of all shapes and sizes. The light dangled form the ceiling, creating a romantic dusky atmosphere. A table had been set complete with table cloth, more candles and a chair on either side. A single red rose sat on one of the plates.

Chenah turned around, her eyes brimming with tears.

"This is so beautiful, Jake." She whispered. Jacob stroked her face with his hand and she leaned into it.

"I wanted to do something special. It is after all our three month anniversary." He grinned sheepishly. Chenah's heart melted. She beamed happily and Jacob steered her over to her seat.

Jacob went to fetch something before he sat down and offered a bottle of wine and two glasses to Chenah. She raised her eyebrows at him, smirking.

"You went all out on this, didn't you?" She asked, chinking her glass with his after he poured the both a glass of wine.

"Of course. I wanted it to be special." Jacob replied, as if this were the most obvious thing to do.

The candles started to dim as their wicks burnt out, Jacob had put on some soft music and had treated her to a dance or two before they got closer and swayed together to the music.

"This was such a beautiful thing you did, Jake. I really can't thank you enough." Chenah murmured.

Jacob ran his hand up her back and kissed her head. "You don't need to thank me. I want to do this for you on every anniversary we have." He smiled self-consciously, pulling her closer to him.

"So Quil and Embry helped you set this up?" Cheanh asked, her voice cracking when she said Embry's name.

Jacob nodded. "Embry wasn't around much, though. He's been acting weird. But it's okay, the night went perfectly." He kissed her hair and started to lead her out of the shed towards the house.

"So...you think this is the end of our night?" Chenah aksed, colour rising in her cheeks and she kept her eyes on the ground. Jacob actually looked nervous. "Not if you don't want it to be." He whispered, pulling her face to his. Chenah felt her head spinning from their kiss, knowing that the tingling feeling that was coursing through her body meant that this could possibly be the night she lost her virginity.

Jacob stopped kissing after a long while, then went ot blow out the remaining candles before leading Chenah into the house and towards his bedroom. He smiled nervously, shutting his bedroom door quietly and turning to give Chenah another kiss, but this was more fragile. Their mouths moved together perfectly, Jacob pulling Chenah's body closer to his. She could feel his warmth radiating off his skin and the wonderful woodsy smell that went with it. She glanced up at him timidly.

"Are you sure your ready for...this?" Jacob asked, his face serious.

Chenah nodded. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I feel complete with you, I know that your the one I want to be with." She blushed, feeling silly.

Jacob nodded. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I love you, Chenah."

"I love you too, Jake." She replied, closing her eyes.

They resumed their kissing, Chenah slowly laying back down on Jacob's small bed, their lips never parting from the others. Her hands ran under his shirt, over his soft skin and up into his hair. She unbuttoned Jacob's shirt slowly, their eyes meeting a few times, Cheanh shyly biting her lip. Jacob ran his hand down her thigh and Chenah flinched, her skin tingling from his touch. He lifted his shirt off and gazed into Chenah's face for a moment before he pulled off her top. Jacob pressed his lips back to hers. Their insecurity was no longer there. Chenah had never felt like this with anyone and she knew Jacob was the One. As their bodies hovered over one anothers, Chenah gave herself completely to Jacob, and he to Chenah.


	10. Chapter 10

Her eyes fluttered open and a feeling of peace washed over her as she lay next to Jacob, who was

still snoring lightly next to her. Chenah broke into a shy smile, her memory of last night coming

back to her all at once. She was completley naked, except for the sheet that was comfortably wrapped around her and Jacob. She kissed him lightly on the forhead and his eyes opened, he smiled happily when he focused on her face.

"Hey." He croaked, spropping himsef up on an elbow.

"Hey yourself." Chenah replied, chuckling. Jacob leaned down and kissed her softly for a few moments. Chenah felt heat rush through her body as it had last night, and pulled his face forcefully towards hers. Jacob smiled, still kissing her and they lost themselves again in another moment of passion. Chenah had never felt anything so incredible in her life. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and even though this was only the second time they had had sex, it felt right and as if they were specifically made for each other. She and Jacob had made their bond complete, and she had never felt happier in her life.

A few hours later, they had finally broken apart and Jacob got up to make them breakfast. Chenah lay in bed, still utterly blissed out and listening to the rain softly falling on the roof. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She finally got up and peered out the door, making sure no one was coming down the hallway. She searched through the backpack Jacob had brought from her house, of course with her mother's help. She found a cute, yellow strapless mini dress and put it on carefully. She checked herself out in the mirror on the back of Jacob's wardrob door, brushing her dark auburn hair and quickly shaping it into a flawless side ponytail, letting it run over one shoulder. Her skin was flawless as always, just a little flushed from happiness. Her green almond-shaped eyes sparkled, and a knowing smile was on her face. She checked herself once more before heading into the kitchen, where Jacob had already eaten half of everything. Chenah took a piece of toast and sat down opposite him, not bothering with a plate.

They exchanged shy glances and Jacob reached out for her hand. She took it and he kissed it gently, brushing his lips across her hand.

"Thank you." Chenah said, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"For what?" Jacob asked, puzzled.

"For last night and dinner." Chenah blushed.

Jacob got up and pulled her up into his arms. "I would do anything for you. I love you."

Chenah's face flushed with pleasure. "I love you, too."

They spent the day inside, watching movies until the rain got too heavy to hear anything the actors were saying. Rumbles of thunder cracked and lighting lit up the sky every few seconds, Chenah and Jacob sat on the porch swing, going back and forward, watching the lighting make patterns across the dark clouds.

"Jake?" Chenah asked suddenly, a thought from the previous day coming back to her. "Did Quil imprint of Lani?"

A flash of uncertainty crossed his face for a brief second. "No. But he loves her, just not in the way that she wants him to." Jacob looked at her with a sad smile.

"Does Lani...know?" Chenah replied, her heart dropping.

Jacob shook his head. "We aren't allowed to tell anyone unless something like imprinting happens, then we can tell our other half everything. Though I think she has guessed a few things for herself."

Chenah nodded thoughtfully. "So, what happens if Quil imprints on someone?"

Jacob sighed. "It will be like what happened with Sam, Leah and Emily."

"Leah? What happened with Sam and Emily?" She asked, perplexed.

"Sam and Leah were together before he met Emily. She came down to visit Leah one day and it just happened. Sam imprinted on Emily. It broke Leah's heart because she didn't understand at the time, but now she does. She makes it a lot harder than it has to be though." Jacob narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

Chenah now understood why Leah was always so different around Sam and Emily. Leah was her best friend, apart from Jacob, and knowing that she had been heartbroken made Chenah's stomach drop with sadness.

"Will the same thing happen to Lani? If Quil imprints os someone else?" Chenah asked.

Jacob nodded. "It's not something that can be helped. Imprinting isn't like love at first sight, and unfortunately for Leah and Lani, theres just nothing we can do about it."

Chenah bowed her head sadly. Jacob looked down and curled his arm around her.

"You dont ever have to be afraid of that, Chenah. You _are _the person I am in love with, and the person that I imprinted on the second I saw you at school the very first day you got here."

Chenah nuzzled into his chest. "I know that. I feel so bad for Leah, and even Lani. It just doesnt seem fair to them."

Jacob shrugged. "It happens. I thought I would never love anyone other than Bella, but here we are." He smiled, but then his face faltered when he saw the expression on Chenah's.

"Is that what she was referring to that night we went to dinner?" Chenah asked cooly, focusing on the rumbling cloud that was directly across the enourmous backyard form them. Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"Chenah. I _did _love Bella, but that was way before I met you. That all changed as soon as I layed eyes on you. Bella is more an annoying older sister to me now. I imprinted on _you._"

She looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. There was no lie in his warm, brown eyes.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Chenah. You are my everything now."

He stood up suddenly, sweeping Chenah into his arms. She giggled, placing her hands around his arms. Jacob leaned in to kiss her as he carried her off to the bedroom, another night of passion seemed to be on the cards.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning dawned with the usual amount of heavy rain and fog. Chenah had woken up late and was now rushing around trying to find all her books. She took less care of her appearance than usual, not bothering to pull her long hair into a random glamourous hairstyle, letting it fall over her shoulders instead. She chucked on a new pair of dark grey skinny jeans she had bought and her red Prada t-shirt, quickly picking out a random pair of shoes from her closet floor. She was half way down the stairs when she saw Jacob leaning casually against the kitchen counter, talking happily with Chenah's mother, Miranda.

"Jake? Hey, what are you doing here?" Chenah asked, her heart racing happily. She flew down the last few steps and he took her hand.

"Your mom called and told me you were running late so I thought I'd come pick you up." He grinned, running his thumb over the inside of her palm. Chenah's skin tingled, as usual, as his other hand ran down her back and across her backside.

Miranda gave Jacob a glowing look and waved them out, raising her eyebrows slyly at Chenah as they left.

Jacob laughed as he got into his car, Chenah following him and into the passenger seat.

"You know my Mom pretty much loves you, right?" Chenah joked, giving Jacob a playful nudge.

"Not as much as you do." He winked back, leaning his face towards hers. Their lips met briefly and all the memories of the weekend came back, making Chenah's pulse quicken and her blood run faster. She pulled Jacob closer, before he chuckled softly and leant back. "We have to go to school, you know." Chenah grinned myscheiviously, and pulled him back to her, kissing more passionately.

"Or we could skip today and just see where this takes us?" Jacob asked breathlessly, his eyes shining. Chenah bit her lip, smiling. "That sound a lot more exciting than school."

Jacob started the car, the rush of ditching was running through both of them, Billy wasn't home and the house was empty. Jacob pulled her into the house, Chenah giggling and trying to follow him without falling over.

They only made it to the kitchen before their hands were all over each other, Jacob yanked her shirt off impatiently, Chenah doing the same to his. Jacob's breathing got heavier and he lifted her onto the counter, kissing her neck eagerly. Chenah moaned softly, her hands clawing at his back. Jacob slid his hands down her sides, pulling her jeans down and exposing her bottom. Chenah wiggled out of her bright pink underwear, her blood racing through her like it was on fire. They lost themselves in the moment, eventually ending up everywhere from the kitchen, to the living room floor and finally in Jacob's bedroom. The time had gone quickly, being lost in their own emotions tended to make the time go faster. They emerged from his room late that afternoon, breathless and dishevelled.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of that." Jacob said, running his fingers over Chenah's pink cheek.

"Considering how much we've been doing it since our first time, we might have to take a break soon." Chenah laughed, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "And we can't ditch school every day so we can have sex." She gave Jacob a smirk and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, your the one who couldn't keep your hands off me, remember?" He said, poking Chenah's side. She smacked his arm playfully. "Whatever." But she smiled as they embraced one another.

"I'm serious though," Jacob murmured, kissing her cheek lightly. "I don't think there will ever be a day when that doesnt make me happy." Chenah flushed with pleasure. "I hope not, because it is

pretty incredible." She chuckled and looked down at the floor.

A loud knock made them jump, Chenah rushing to find her t-shirt before Jacob opened the door. He didn't mind not wearing a shirt, he was comfortable in only his cut off jeans. Embry stood at the front door, startled.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed happily, clapping Embry on the back. Embry composed himself and acted as he normally would, completely ignoring Chenah.

"Ah, Jake? Sam needs you at Emily's like right now. He says there is another vampire around."

"Shit." Jacob grumbled. He looked over at Chenah, who was standing frozen near the doorway to the living room. "Stay here and watch t.v for a while, I wont be long I promise." He kissed her swiftly on the cheek and set off at a run, Chenah saw him transform mid-jump and dissapear into the trees.

Embry was still standing just outside the front door, shoulders slumped and his face inscrutible.

Chenah moved forward, her body was buzzing from the tension that emanated from him.

"Embry?" Chenah said, "Why do you get so weird around me?"

He gazed at her, his expression pained. "I'm sorry about that, I don't mean to be such an asshole."

"Why do I feel the same thing around you that I do with Jacob?" Chenah asked bluntly. Her face was serious and her body stiff.

"I don't understand it," Embry whispered, more to himself than Chenah, "I didn't think we could imprint on the same person, it just doesnt seem possible, but I cant explain it any other way."

"_What _did you just say? You _imprinted _on me?" Chenah breathed.

Embry looked at her desperately, trying to explain. "I don't know how else to explain it, Chenah! No one has ever heard anything like this, but theres nothing I can do about it." He shut his eyes, trying to take a deep breath and shaking his head as if to clear it.

"But, I love Jacob!" Chenah said defiantly. "I don't understand why I feel this way around you!"

"It's not something that I can turn off, Chenah. I knew it the moment I saw you, just like Jake did. But I don't know what to do, this has never happened to anyone but me!"

Chenah moved forward, placing her hand on his arm. Embry froze. He looked straight into her eys and his face went pale.

"I have to go." He mumbled, before whirling around and running out the door. Chenah stared after him, confused.


	12. Chapter 12

Chenah sat at her desk, typing up her essay of Romeo & Juliet. She had been so distracted lately she had forgotten all about it. Her brain was fuzzy, she kept loosing her place in the book and her tea had gone cold before she had a chance to drink it. Chenah's bright green iPod sat next to her softly playing songs on her favourite playlist. Her mother had gone out to dinner with Charlie, Chenah opted out, not wanting to have to spend another horrifying night being ignored by her soon to be step-sister. The weeks since the announcement had done nothing to bring them closer together, something that clearly upset Charlie and her mother. Chenah just carried on as normal, if Bella wanted to talk to her, she would. So Chenah had the house to herself and studying seemed like the best option for now until Jacob finished his patrol with the pack later that night. Chenah laid down her pen, rubbing her eyes. A sharp tapping sound caught her attention. It sounded like someone throwing rocks at her window. She got up from the chair, peering from behind her blinds to see who it was.

Embry stood underneath her window, a handful of pebbles in his hand. Chenah scowled and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed down at him. It was past nine o'clock in the evening, and almost every other house was quiet and still. Embry shrugged uncertainly and glanced up at her, setting the rocks on the ground beside him.

"I need to talk to you!" He said, his face determined. Chenah contemplated the look on his face before sighing and shrugging her shoudlers defeatedly.

"Fine, just wait there I'll let you in." She called down at him.

"No, wait! I'll be there in a second just get out of the way of your window." Embry took a few steps back and braced himself. He pelted forward, leaping into the tree just outside Chenah's window and leapt gracefully through the window. Chenah clutched at her chest, her eyes wide.

"What are you, a gymnast?" She said, getting her voice back.

Embry laughed, sitting down on her bed. "No, just not afraid of falling out of a tree."

Chenah stayed as far from him as possible, sitting gingerly on the edge of her desk, her arms folded across her chest.

Embry tried to smile, but it faltered. He sighed heavily. "I want to apologise for how I've acted. I try to stay away from you, but then I just look like an asshole. Jake's starting to get upset because he thinks I hate you. I wish I did, it would make this less difficult." He sniffed.

Chenah kept her arms folded, she stared at Embry, her lips pursed.

"I know that something is there between us, and I also know that as much as it is wrong, it also feels right. I can't have you in the way that I want so I came here to offer a fresh start. I can live with the fact of imprinting on you and not being able to be with you, but I cant live with hurting Jacob because of it. So...if you want, it would be awsome if we could just try at maybe being friends?"

He looked so vulnerable that Chenah's guarded facade dropped. She walked over and sat next to him, careful to not get too close.

"You know it's not going to be easy," Chenah said glumly, "I've seen how much this type of thing hurts Leah, and if you have imprinted on me... then I'm just doing the same thing to you. I do know that there is something there between us Embry, it's just my feelings for Jacob are so much more than that." She gave him a sad smile and wriggled her toes, trying to gather the strength to say what she felt.

"I know that, but I'd rather go through the pain than to see Jake go through it again. I've seen him hurt before, but this would destroy him." Embry put his head in his hands.

Chenah opened her mouth, then closed it slowly. "It can't be too bad a the moment though? I mean, you don't know me, but Jake does."

Embry shook his head and snorted loudly. "It doesnt matter if you know the person or not. I dont know if Jake told you how it feels to imprint on someone, but its not getting to know them and then falling in love with them. Its seeing them wholely and for exactly who they are. You dont have to know them to see that they are the person who you would die for. The world doesnt exist anymore because _she _is your world. Nothing matters but _her."_

He finished his speech and put his hands over his face. Chenah couldn't bring herself to hug him.

"So, we can try to be friends?" Chenah said finally, after a long silence. Embry looked at her, a sad smile spreading across his beautiful face.

"Yeah, I would really like that. I'm sorry in advance if I freak out sometimes. Or say the wrong thing. Or get too close to you. Or-"

"Okay! I get it!" Chenah laughed, shaking her head. She got up off the bed and stood in front of Embry, her hand outstretched towards him. "Friends?"

Embry looked up, smiled and then shook her hand. "Friends."

"Great! Now you can either help me with my essay or leap right back out the window."

Embry looked confused for a second then laughed. "I think I might take the latter option. I can hear Jake outside."

"Oh..well, did you wanna jump out the window secretly?" Chenah asked, unsure.

Embry laughed. "Yeah, that might be the best way to go." He moved forward and shook Chenah's hand again. "Thank you." He said, giving her a huge genuine smile. She heard a knock on her door and it opened, Jacob walking in. Just as she glanced behind her she saw Embry phase and run into the woods near her house.

"Hey." Jacob said, brushing Chenah's hair off her face.

"Hey yourself." Chena replied, moving her mouth to his. They kissed for a few moments,

"Do you think we have time to...you know? Jacob whispered seductively in her ear.

Chenah felt goosebumps run over her arms. "I suppose I could take a break from studying, right?"

Jacob nodded, without taking his lips off hers and pulled her to the bed. Just as the clothes started getting tossed on the floor, Chenah's bedroom door creaked open.

"Oh my god!" Chenah's mother squealed, covering her eyes. She seemed horrified, but she had a gigantic grin on her face.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Chenah yelped covering her naked chest with the blanket.

Miranda peeked out through her fingers and quickly shut her eyes again.

"Im so sorry honey! I thought you were studying and might have fallen asleep so I came to check on you!" She seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Well, can you kind of go now? This is like _really _embarassing!" Chenah groaned.

Miranda took her hands away from her eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry honey I probably ruin the mood for you now!" She pouted, but then gave Jacob a wink. She turned to Chenah and whispered loudly "Although with Jacob still half naked I dont think getting the fire back would be a problem!"

"MOM! He can hear you!" Chenah cried, throwing the blanket over her head.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. _Lovely _to see you, Jake. Your more than welcome to stay whenever you want, okay?" Miranda then gave them a parting wave and tip toed down the hall to her own bedroom. Chenah took the blanket away from her eyes and burried her face in her hands.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!" She moaned, her face burning. Jacob laughed, pulling her face out of her hands.

"It would have been worse if she came in any later though, huh?" He told her, supressing another loud laugh. "She would have seen the whole Jacob package then!"

Chenah groaned again and smacked him with a pillow. She was indeed too freaked out now to resume their activity, so they lay talking for a long time before finally falling asleep.

In the morning, Jacob follwed Chenah downstairs into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking breakfast. Charlie Swan was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Chen froze, her mouth dropping open. Charlie ruffled his paper and then noticed them.

"Jake? Hey, how are ya kid?" He stammered, his face blushing. Jacob sat down next to him and grinned.

"Really good. Been fishing lately?" Jacob asked, thanking Chenah's mother as she set a large plate of bacon, eggs and sausaged in front of him an Charlie.

"No, not for a few months. Has Billy said anything about a fishing trip coming up?" Charlie asked, hopeful.

"I'll have to ask him, but I'm sure he wil be making you go with him." Jacob grinned, taking a massive bite of toast that he had piled onto his plate.

Charlie nodded, smiling. "If that's okay with you, honey. We may be gone a couple days."

Miranda shook her head quickly. "Of course! You havn't been out for ages and I'm sure Jake and Chenah will keep me company. Bella too!"

Charlie smiled to himself and went back to his paper, taking random fork fulls of food to his mouth every now and again. Miranda fixed herself a plate and sat down opposite Chenah.

"So, are you using protection?" She said calmly, looking straight at Chenah.

Charlie spat out the sip of coffee he had just taken and Jacob froze with the fork near his mouth.

Chenah went bright red. "Mom, you don't need to worry about that, okay?"

"Honey, I'm just being a mom. You guys are being safe aren't you?" She gave Jacob a beguile smile.

"Oh my god! Can we _please _not have this conversation now? Or at all, even?" Chenah pushed her plate back and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh sweetie, don't be so dramatic! Everyone does it at some point, right Charlie?" Her mother scolded.

Charlie cleared his throat, his eyes wide and hid behind the paper. Jacob sat with with his fork still near his mouth, his eyes flicking from Chenah to her mother. He looked as if he was about to laugh.

Chenah got up and grabbed her backpack from next to her chair. "Okay! We have to get to school now! Bye mom, bye Charlie!" She grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him out the door,he was staring longingly at his half eaten food, but gave Chenah's mother and Charlie a grin and a wave, walking alongside Chenah, his face completely amused.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Chenah glared at him. Jacob held his hands up in surrender. Chenah looked at him again, and both of them burst out laughing, before Chenah leant into Jacob, mortified. He helped her into her car and drove to school, still guffawing every now and again.

Leah, Quil and Jared greeted them when they arrived, Chenah giving Leah a long hug before they set off to homeroom together. Jacob and Quil headed the opposite direction, but Jacob paused to give Chenah a quick, passionate kiss then ran after Quil who had been wolf whistling at them.

"Okay, spill." Leah demanded, a smirk on her face. Chenah dropped into her seat and glanced around. "Spill what?" She murmured, raising her hand when the teacher called her name.

"You guys are different, you and Jacob." Leah narrowed her eyes, looking Chenah up and down.

She clapped her hands together suddenly, her mout dropping open.

"Oh my god, you guys _did it_, didn't you!" Leah whispered loudly, a few of their class mates turned around curiously.

"No!" Chenah whispered back, making the people who had been staring at them turn around, dissapointed.

"What do you mean no? You have, havn't you?" A perplexed expression flashed across her face, before she shook her head. "No, you have. I know you have because I've seen that look before. _AND _  
Jacob told us all about it the other night."

Chenah's mouth dropped open in shock. "Jake _told_ you? _All _of you?" She panicked. The entire pack knew? Why would Jacob tell them everything?

"Well not on _purpose_, duh!" Leah, said waving her arm impatiently. "He couldn't stop thinking sbout it while we were running patrols the other night, so it was a bit hard to miss! Even without the wolf telepathy thing."

"Oh..." Chenah muttered. She had forgotten about the wolves having the ability to hear each others thoughts. She suddenly thought of Embry. Had he heard or even _seen_ what Jacob had been thinking about them together? Chenah fell into a fretful silence until Leah hit her in the head with her book.

"Get up! Your freaking me out, let's go!" Leah marched out, dragging Chenah along behind her, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Does _everyone _in the pack know?" Chenah whispered frantically to Leah.

She rolled her eyes, and stopped outside their first period English class. "Chenah, its not that bad. Pretty much all of us do it or have done it before! Dont worry about it."

But Chenah did worry about it. After her conversation with Embry last night she didn't want to hurt him by hearing certain things about her and Jacob. It must have ben torture to hear it being so casually thrown out during patrol, no wonder Embry had seemed even more distraught than usual.

By lunch time, Chenah was so worried that she couldn't eat. Leah had given up on trying to cheer her up and now sat chatting to Lani and Kim about a cute guy she had met at the beach that weekend.

Jacob leant close to Chenah, his lips brushing her ear. "What's wrong?" He muttered quietly.

Chenah shrugged, helpless. "It's just Embry. I'm really worried about what he might have-." She stopped short, glancing at Jacob fearfully.

"Embry? What's wrong with Embry?" He asked, confused.

Chenah backpeddled. "I just mean, he seems so down lately, I'm starting to worry about him."

Jacob frowned, looking at his plate. "He has been a bit off the past couple months. But don't stress over it. He will be back to his old annoying self soon." Jacob smiled encouragingly.

Chenah grimaced and went back to twirling her hair around her finger, a nervous habit she had had sinc she was little.

"Yeah, I guess so." She looked out the window at the large drops of water gushing from the drainpipes. Her heart was aching slightly, almost as if it was breaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chenah lay on her stomach, her legs swinging back and forth as she read the latest offering from the Pretty Little Liars series. Her mother was working late with a high-profile client and had asked Chenah to stay at home for tonight instead of going to Jacob's as she usually did. Her windows had completely fogged over, the rain coming down even heavier than it had before. A sharp tap on her door made her look up, getting slowly off the bed. She tiptoed to her window, opening it and looking down into her front yard where a boy stood, not even caring he was getting soaking wet.

"What are you _doing_!" Chenah yelled to him over the sound of the pouring rain.

He shrugged. "I thought we could hang out for a while." Chenah rolled her eyes.

"Fine, hurry up, your getting soaked!" She pulled the window as far open as possible, leaning away from it as the boy jumped into the tree underneath her window and slipped easily through it.

"Hey." Embry said, grinning. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on and his dark cargo shorts make his skin tone stand out. Chenah shook her head, but smiled grudgingly.

"You can come through the front door you know." She said, sitting back down on her bed and picking up her book.

Embry shrugged. "Takes less time my way."

Chenah laughed. "What are you too busy for an extra ten seconds to go through a door?"

Embry chuckled and sat on her desk, shaking his wet hair out. "Well, yeah." He gave her a _duh _expression and threw a piece of paper at her.

"Your such a jerk, Embry." Chenah replied, throwing her book at him. He caught it and shoved it under his butt. Chenah glared and walked over to him. "Give it back, or I swear I will hit you with my baseball bat."

"Good luck trying to hurt me. Bones repair straight away, remember?" Embry smirked.

"Fine, have it your way." Chenah went to retrieve the bat from underneath her bed, Embry was suddenly beside her, his hand on her wrist. Her skin throbbed, not because he was hurting her, but every time they had accidently been too close lately her pulse quickened and heart raced frantically.

"I was kidding," Embry murmured, slowly taking the bat from her. "You can hit me with a bat another time." He straightened her up, his hand moving from her wrist and held her hand. Chenah's breathing was slow and heavy, her skin felt like an electric current was runing through it. He pulled the book out of his pocket and handed it to her with his free hand. She took it, holding it tightly and then slipping her other hand out of his. Embry's face fell, but suddenly went back to a normal.

"Sorry." He mumbled, leaning back on her desk.

"It's okay. Just, I know how hard this is for you and I'm really trying not to make it worse." Chenah muttered, sitting back on the edge of her bed and sighing sadly.

"I know you are." Embry groaned and sat next to her. Chenah leant her head on his shoulder.

"It's just really hard, to pretend that I don't feel these things for you. I dont know how long I can keep it under wraps, a few people in the pack already know." He put his head in his hands, his face creased with worry.

Chenah froze. "Wh...what? Who knows? Embry, we can't let _anyone _know! What if Jake finds out?" She stood up, pacing the room trying to calm herself down.

"Jake won't find out. Sam knows and so does Leah, but they wont say anything." Embry said.

"_Leah _knows! Why wouldn't she say something to me?" Chenah freaked.

"Chenah! They won't say anything okay, just calm down." Embry stood and grabbed her wrists, snapping her arms to her side. Chenah looked into his face and groaned, leaning into his chest and trying to suppress a sob.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Chenah." Embry stroked her hair and kissed her forhead softly. Chenah glanced up at him, their faces very close together.

"But it is my fault, because I feel something for you too, Embry. I know I do because its there everytime you around." She couldnt keep looking into his beautiful brown eyes, they reminded her too much of Jacob. Embry put one hand under her chin and pulled her face to his. She didn't realise who she was kissing until they broke apart. Chenah flinched, stepping back from him, her hand held to her mouth.

Embry looked horrified. "I'm so sorry! I...I just couldn't help it."

Chenah stepped back again, tears brimming in her eyes. "Embry, please. I can't do this. You have to go." Embry walked towards her, but she held up her hands defensively.

"Please. Go." Tears streamed down her face as Embry gave her one last devastated look and jumped back out the window.

"Are you okay? You seem really upset about something." Jacob asked, frowning. He and Chenah were taking a walk along First Beach, usually hand in hand but today Chenah kept them firmly in her jacket pockets, hardly speaking due to guilt.

"I'm fine, just really tired." She mumbled. It wasn't necessarily a lie, she _was _incredibly tired. Since Embry left the night before, she had cried until her face was red and puffy. She quickly jumped in the shower as soon as she heard her mother get home, washing away the evidence of tears from her face.

"Chenah," Jacob stopped, pulling her hands out of her pockets and making him face her, "Tell me what is wrong. I'm starting to feel like you don't love me anymore." His face was so forlorn that Chenah burst back into tears and threw herself into his arms.

"I do love you! So much Jacob. I can't keep this from you anymore. I'm so sorry." She cried, tears streaming down her face and onto his grey shirt. Jacob stood frozen to the spot, not understanding what had happened.

"Embry imprinted on me! I dont know how, or when or why but he's so cut up about hurting you because of it. He came over my house last night and-"

"_What _did you say? He _imprinted _on you?" Jacob's voice was a low growl.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Jake!" Chenah stammered, her face now pink from the wet.

"So, do you love him now too?" Jacob said coolly.

Chenah sobbed harder. "In some ways, yes. But I love you more, Jacob. I do, your the only person I've ever truly loved!." She stood back from him and crumpled on the ground, her heart breaking.

Jacob let out a painful groan and lifted her back up, making her look him in the face.

"Chenah, I believe you. Please dont be upset. I love you more than anything in this world."

Jacob pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms. She sobbed hysterically for a long time, until she finally choked back the tears and looked up at him.

"He kissed me last night. At my house. He wanted us to try being friends, but I guess it was too hard for him." She took another shuddering sob and then laid her head back onto Jacob's chest.

"It's fine. I know how you feel about me, and besides, you fell in love with me first." He grimaced, still unable to fully be his usual happy self.

He took her back towards his house, until he saw some familiar figures in his backyard. He stiffened and then gently pushed Chenah off of him. His body shook and his eyes were black, the scariest look Chenah had ever seen was upon his beautiful face. She glanced around to see who he was looking at, knowing before she did so who it would be.

Embry stood with his back to them, Sam, Leah, Quil, Jared and Paul beside them, all talking in low voices. Sam looked up and saw Jacob, a warning look flashed across his face. Embry turned, his face going pale. Jacob lunged forward, running full pelt towards Embry.

"What did you do, huh? What did you do to her?" Jacob screamed, Sam jumping in front of him before he could get to Embry. Quil stood behind Sam, blocking Embry from being able to reach Jacob.

Jacob growled angrily, his teeth bared, his body shaking and starting to phase.

"Jacob! Calm down _now" _Sam commanded, but Jacob didn't obey. Leah ran over to Chenah, who was still rooted to the spot, and out her arms around her.

"Chenah, sweetie. You need to go, come on we will go back to your house." She persuaded her, trying to pull her backwards.

"No." Chenah whispered, trying to resist.

"Chenah, _please. _It's not safe!" Leah moaned, pulling harder.

"NO!" Chenah screamed, wrenching herself from Leah's grasp and running towards Jacob.

"Jacob! Don't do this, please!" She cried, trying to get to him. Sam was still in front of him, trying to calm him and pushing Jacob slowly away from Embry, who was still standing there looking sick with worry. Paul and Jared had grabbed each of Jacob's arms and were trying to coax him away, but not even with their incredible strength between them, Jacob wouldn't budge.

"What the _hell _were you thinking? She's my girlfriend, and you of all people know how I feel about her. But I guess you do know, dont you?" Jacob raged, teeth still bared.

"Jacob, you know its not something I wanted to happen!" Embry yelled back, his body tense and shaking just as Jacob was.

"So why not tell me, huh? Why do you sneak behind my back and kiss her? Were you trying to get her to fall in love with you instead of me?" Jacob yelled, still fighting against the wolves pulling him back.

"No! Jake, I wasn't trying to take her away from you! I love her! But I can't hurt you because of it!" Embry pleaded, it looked as if he were trying not to cry.

Chenah looked helplessly from one to the other, not knowing what to do. She loved Jacob more, but she also didn't want Embry getting hurt. Embry glanced at her, asking for help. She shook her head, her mouth hanging open in shock. Jacob growled loudly, his body shuddering violently.

"LEAH! Get her out of here, now!" Sam ordered, giving Jacob a heaving push backwards.

Leah grabbed Chenah around the waist, just as Jacob looked over at her, his eyes wet from tears falling down his face. Chenah opened her mouth to speak but Leah ran with her and before she rounded the corner she saw Sam phase into an enourmous black wolf. Jacob shook with another violent shudder and burst out of his skin into the gigantic russet coloured wolf Chenah had only seen a few times before. Chenah kicked and screamed until Leah was forced to put her down and pull her towards her.

"Chen, please. You have to go before you get hurt!" Leah pleaded, her voice shaking with fear.

Chenah glared at her. "I already _am _hurt, Leah! And so is Jacob, I have to talk to him!"

"Chenah! He's in his wolf form! You cant go near him like that, he might accidently kill you!"

"I don't care. I'd rather die than see him hurt his brother because of me." Chenah screeched, and pelted off back towards where there were now five massive wolves all snarling at each other. Embry had turned into a light grey wolf with dark spots on his back. He was so much smaller than Jacob in his wolf-form. Chenah's heart raced and time seemed to slow down as she ran towards the fight, Jacob and Embry now locked together, biting and snapping at each other. Sam and Paul, who had phased into a silver coloured wolf, had his mouth full with Jacob's tail ,trying to pull him off the cowering Embry. Quil, who was a chocolate brown in colour once he had phased, was standing inches away his face pained, even transformed, clearly uncertain what to do. Jared, who was a lighter brown that Quil, was desperately trying to stand over Embry, snarling at Jacob defensively. Sam loked up as Chenah approached, a loud howl let rip from his mouth.

"JACOB! Stop it!" Chenah screamed, stopping inches from his face and just in front of Embry and Jared, who was still crouched over him. Jacob paused, his teeth still bared, but his eyes were his own. The beautiful brown face scrunched up in pain and he turned away towards the forest.

"Please don't walk away from me!" Chenah cried, her face had gone red from crying so hard, and her tiny body was paralyzed with fright.

Jacob kept running until he reached the edge of the woods and dissapeared. Chenah fell to the ground, unable to breathe properly as she felt the grief overcome her. Leah dropped next to her, agony all over her beautiful face. Quil had phased back to normal, breathing heavily and staring after Jacob, struggling with himself as to follow or stay. Paul and Sam seemed to be having a quick conversation while in wolf form, Paul nodding his silver head and ran after Jacob, Jared following after him. Sam phased back to human, not even caring that he was naked in front of Chenah or Leah and spoke directly to them.

"Chenah, I need you to breathe and try to calm down." He said, his face composed and serious. "Paul and Jared will find him, and he will be home and this will be sorted out." He glanced at Leah for a second, who nodded and helped lift Chenah off the ground. She didn't try to fight it, but let Leah drag her away towards her car. Embry was still in his wolf form, his dark eyes focused on Chenah as she walked away, the pain in them made her heart break all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah had driven Chenah home, making sure she felt well enough by herself before she left to get back to Sam and the others. She went upstairs and had a shower, taking a lot longer than she would have dared if her mother were home. She emerged from the bathroom still drying the ends of her hair and stopped. The towel dropped from her hands and she clutched the door frame to support herself. A stranger was in her room, skulking around and stopping to touch random objects. He was pale, almost as pale as the Cullens. His light brown hair seemed to not move and his clothes were sort of ragged and weather beaten. He suddenly stiffened, his hand on Chenah's teddy bear and looked at her. His lips slowly curled over his teeth and turned up into a sneering smile. Chenah gasped. He was incredibly beautiful, his bone structure was impeccable and even though his mouth was twisted nastily, it still made him look like a movie star. The only thing that made it wrong was the blood red eyes. He was still leering at her, but he straightened up and slowly started walking around the bed towards her. He was still smiling, his face was smug.

"Bella Swan" He said, taking another step towards her. Chenah's heart pounded and she could feel her chest tightening with fear.

"I- I'm not Bella!" Chenah stammered. She tried to move back into the bathroom but he legs wouldn't work.

"Well, that's a shame..." He murmured, suddenly standing right in front of Chenah, his face near hers. She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. She felt the stranger place a hard, cold finger across her cheek and she froze. His touch was ice cold, his finger felt like stone and it made Chenah's skin crawl where he had touched her face.

"You smell so...irresistible. But you aren't the girl I'm after." He whispered, his lips brushing across her neck and he sniffed her greedily. Chenah couldn't breath. The stranger moved back a few steps, licking his lips longingly.

"Why are you looking for Bella?" Chenah asked, when he had turned to leave through the window.

"A friend of mine is looking for her. So I thought I could come and see if I could find Bella for her. She's not very happy with Bella, after all." With that he smirked and leapt through the open window, when Chenah had mustered the strength to move, she knew he would already be gone. She took a shuddering breath and sat on her bed, trying to slow her heart rate down. She didn't understand why a vampire had been in her bedroom, let alone looking for Bella. Chenah's phone interrupted her thoughts, ringing shrilly.

Chenah recognised the number immediately. "Jake?" She whispered.

"Hey," replied the familiar husky voice, sending a shiver of heat down Chenah's spine.

"I'm so sorry, Chenah." Jacob said, his voice shaking. Chenah's heart thudded painfully.

"It's not your fault, Jake. I'm the one who is sorry. I didn't want it to be this way." Chenah said sadly.

"You did nothing wrong. You were confused, but it's okay Chenah." He assured her, she could tell he had a small smile on his face as he said it. Chenah shook her head. Jacob took a deep breath and continued. "Can I come over?" He asked, unsure.

"Of course." Chenah replied breathlessly.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He answered and then hung up. Chenah quickly got up to change, only just realising she was still wrapped in only her towel. It only took him a few minutes to get there and he slid through her window with ease. Chenah smiled and walked to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I love you so much, I really do." Chenah sniffed.

"I know that. I love you more than anything, Chenah." Jacob replied. He leant down and kissed her, Chenah felt her pulse race and her skin grew hot as Jacob's body got closer to hers. After a steamy embrace and a passionate few moments of kissing, Jacob went to sit on Chenah's bed. Chenah followed and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay with us?" Jacob asked, twisting his hand through hers.

Chenah nodded, smiling widely. "Everything is perfect as long as I have you."

Jacob grinned and kissed her lightly. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and then his body tensed and froze. His eyes shot open, his nostrils flared angrily.

"Someone's been in here." Jacob growled, his hand gripping Chenah's tightly.

"Oh!" Chenah cried, remembering her visitor. She told Jacob about the encounter she had had,

Jacob's eyes flashing dangerously.

He stood up, pulling Chenah with him and he stood in front of her, arms bent back as if shielding her.

"A vampire was in your bedroom. We need to get out of here. Now." He said, taking her hand again and turning towards the door.

"But what about my mom?" Chenah whimpered, terrified.

"She'll be safe, I'll get Sam to run patrols around here just in case. But you need to get to La Push where I can protect you." Jacob pulled her down the stairs and out the door, he was on his cell phone as he jumped into Chenah's car.

"Sam, round the pack up. Something has happened. I'll explain when I get there." Jacob hung up, his eyes crossing from one side of the road to the other as he sped through the town only slowing as he crossed the border to La Push. He turned into his driveway and jumped out, already at Chenah's door before she could open it. He rushed towards his house, where Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah and Embry were already huddled into the tiny kitchen.

"Jacob, what's up?" Sam said looking around as Jacob and Chenah entered.

"Vampires. One came into Chenah's room while she was home. He said he was after Bella, we need start patrols around Chenah's house to protect her mom." Jacob spoke directly to Sam, not taking any notice of anyone else in the room. He had Chenah's hand tightly in his, he obviously wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Wait, it spoke to you?" Leah asked, surprised and disgusted at the same time.

Chenah nodded. Jacob squeezed her hand. He turned back to Sam expectantly.

"We need to inform the Cullens of this. But I don't know if we can protect the border and Chenah's house at all times Jacob."

"But he could have killed her! He was in her bedroom, Sam! What if he decides to go back?" Jacob growled. Sam shook his head and held his hands up defensively. "Jacob, we don't have the numbers to do it, otherwise we would all be running all day and night. You need to call Bella and tell her. We will figure out the rest later."

"What about Chenah's house?" Jacob replied angrily.

"I'll take Quil and Jared with me. We'll go to your house and we will all keep an eye on your mom." Leah suggested, standing up straight. She glanced at Jared and Quil who both nodded and looked at Sam.

"Fine, you three go and watch her house. The rest of us will switch when we need to. Jacob, Embry, Paul and I will check out the border just in case he is still in the area."

Embry eyed Jacob fearfully for a moment, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Sam, I need to stay with Chenah. Until this bloodsucker is caught I wont leave her side." Jacob said, his tone defiant.

Sam nodded and again and then addressed the others. They all filed out of the house, and ran through the back yard, all of them phasing into their wolf forms as soon as they reached the forest.

Jacob met Chenah's eyes and kissed her forehead. "I wont let anything hurt you." He whispered.

"I know." Chenah replied, sighing. "But what if that thing gets Bella?" As much as she didn't like  
Bella, she was horrified that something might happen to her.

"She will be okay. She has seven other vampires who will protect her easily enough." Jacob huffed darkly.


	15. Chapter 15

"We really shouldn't be going to this while there's a psycho vampire on the loose!" Chenah groaned.

"We're going because we need something normal in our lives again." Jacob answered, he was in Chenah's closet, sorting through racks and racks of designer clothing. "Besides, its Prom! We need to go, we're voted King and Queen remember?"

Chenah rolled her eyes. "I don't really care about being Prom Queen, Jake."

Jacob appeared, his arms full of dresses and placed them on the bed. "I know you don't. But I want us to have a night together that we won't forget. I've organised something special anyway, so you _have _to go."

He looked at her, pleading and Chenah shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay, well I can hear Leah outside, so both of you get ready and Paul and I will be back later."

"_Paul? _Wait, Paul is taking _Leah_ to Prom? Is that even allowed?" Chenah asked, amused.

Jacob chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Just get dressed." He kissed her on the cheek and left, Leah passing him in the hallway.

"So, we both got conned into this one, didn't we?" Leah grimaced. She wasn't a very girly girl in any case, so it was a big thing that she was even coming to Prom at all.

Chenah sorted through her pile that Jacob had picked out, impressed. She narrowed it down to her three favourites: a red Alex Perry floor-length gown, a black lace one shoulder Valentino mini dress and a chic, white strapless Vera Wang that Chenah had gotten designed specifically for a special occasion, so it seemed fitting that she wore it. She picked out one of her favourite Marc Jacobs studded belts to add some edge to her look and went to check herself in the mirror.

"Oh my god.." Leah breathed, her mouth dropping open at the sight of Chenah's outfit.

"You like it?" Chenah asked, uncertain. She spun left then right, trying to see it from every angle.

"It's gorgeous!" Leah cooed, smiling widely. "Jacob is going to _love _it! It's perfect too, for what he's planning to do!" Leah stopped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Chenah turned around, her eyes narrowed. "What's Jake planning to do?"

Leah shook her head her lips closed tightly. "No way, he'll kill me if I tell you."

"Pleeeeaaassseee?" Chenah said, batting her eyelids, but Leah laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not going to ruin it for you. Now, shut up and help me find a dress!"

The rain had held off, at least for a few hours as everyone arrived for the Prom. Fairy lights sparkled from every tree, casting dim light all over the edge of the forest bordering the school.

Leah stood beside her, arm draped through Chenah's and tugging nervously and the bottom of her black, one-shoulder Alex Perry mini dress.

"Stop pulling it! It's meant to be that short!" Chenah hissed, slapping Leah's hand away from her dress.

"Sorry! I'm not used to dresses and all this girly crap." Leah grumbled, smoothing it back out. Chenah had to congratulate herself on finding this dress for Leah. It sat snugly around her slight curves, accentuating them in exactly the right spots. The left shoulder had a decorative bow as the strap, and Chenah had only ordered it from the catalogue weeks before, for a 'just-in-case' occasion.

"Did you have to put me in the biggest heels you had?" Leah groaned, tripping slightly on the red carpet that had been rolled out all the way to the parking lot to the auditorium.

Chenah rolled her eyes. "Those are the shortest Jimmy Choo's I own! Try wearing these!"

She was indeed wearing heels that made her at least five inches taller, but luckily Jacob was over a head taller then Chenah was so wearing her highest pair of Alexander MacQueen black lace pumps wouldn't make them look weird.

Chenah glanced around, looking for a familiar face. She noticed a lot of girls from their class, all of them eyeing Leah and herself in awe. Chenah smirked. The people of forks would probably never have seen anybody looking so glamorous. Even Leah looked like a movie star, her hair was twisted into an elegant side bun, while Chenah had opted for her favourite beachy waves instead.

"Where the hell are they?" Leah pouted, glancing around them as everybody started moving indoors as they presented their tickets.

"Oh, hush baby jane!" Chenah laughed, giving Leah's arm a yank. "That's them there, isn't it?"

Jacob and Paul were making their way towards them, both had black suits on though Jacob had opted for a white tie, and Paul for a black. They'd wanted to colour co-ordinate with the girls dresses.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said, leaning in to kiss Chenah lightly on the lips.

"Hey yourself, handsome!" She replied, straightening Jacob's tie.

Leah and Paul had hugged quickly then stepped apart, both clearly feeling awkward.

"Holy crap! Is that you, Leah? I didn't recognise you since you actually look like a girl!" Jacob chuckled, giving Paul a sly wink. Leah aimed a swipe at him but missed. Jacob laughed harder, taking Chenah's hand and leading her towards the dance. Leah had Chenah's other hand, gripping it tightly in case they lost one another within the crowd. They danced together as a group for a while, when slow songs came on they danced closer as couples instead.

After a few hours, Chenah's feet hurt and she told Leah she needed some fresh air. After assuring Jacob she would be right back, she walked outside as quickly as her sky high heels would allow her.

Outside, she strolled the short distance to one of the stone seats that surrounded the schools fountain. It too was covered in bright fairy lights, a trail leading off to a gazebo, every inch of it engulfed with lights and white roses. Chenah smiled, it was so beautiful out here.

"Chenah?" A familiar voice murmured. Chenah whirled around. Embry stood a few feet away, twisting his hands together nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Chenah asked sharply. She didn't want to be rude, but her heart was hammering wildly and she was sure her arms started to tingle as Embry got closer. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was still in love with Embry as well as Jacob. The time away from him had done nothing to ease the pain she felt when she saw how much she had hurt him.

"I just really wanted to see you..." Embry shrugged, sitting down on the other end of the stone bench. Chenah took a deep breath. "Embry, you know this isn't going to help."

"It's worth a try." Embry replied confidently. He leant forward and took her hands. Chenah felt a shock of electricity go through her at his touch but desperately tried to ignore it.

"Chenah, you need to hear the truth and understand all your options. I wanted to do this differently, but now I'm out of time."

"Embry..." Chenah moaned softly, tears starting to brim over her eyes.

"You need to know that I'm in love with you, Chenah. And I want you to choose me instead of him."

Chenah recoiled as if he had slapped her. "I thought you understood. I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy it! You feel something else for me, you just wont admit it to yourself." Embry said defensively.

Chenah shook her head. "Embry, I'm sorry. I love Jacob."

Embry took his hands away from hers. "I know you love me too, Chenah. It's killing me to be away from you. Why can't you see that I'm exactly right for you!"

"Because I'm in love with Jacob, Embry! Why isn't that enough for you?" Cheanh snapped, her voice starting to rise in anger.

"Chenah, that day we kissed, was the most pure and amazing thing I've ever experienced. You felt it too, I know you did. You need to realise that maybe I'm more right for you than he is!"

Chenah stood, her face livid. "Why are you doing this? Isn't it hard enough already!"

"Because I love you! Don't you get that?" Embry retaliated. He leaned towards her, his eyes pleading desperately. Chenah felt his lips touch hers again and the swooping sensation in her stomach went haywire. It wasn't the same as kissing Jacob, completely different but it felt right. They broke apart after a moment and Embry stepped back, smiling.

"I know you feel the same thing I do, Chenah, and I'm going to fight for you. Until my heart stops beating." He kissed her again and then stroked her cheek, where a single glistening tear had slid down it. He gave her a fleeting look and then walked towards the forest where he dissapeared from sight.

Chenah dropped back onto the bench, her breath ragged and her face streaked with tears. She knew Embry was right, she did love him. But she also loved Jacob, and now she had a choice to make.


	16. Chapter 16

Chenah walked back to the gym, trying to wipe her face as she went. She could feel her heart thumping weakly, like Embry had taken part of it with her when he left. She shook her head, the words he had used against her making her angry now.

How dare he say those things to her, knowing perfectly well what she had to lose if she chose him!

She glanced around as she walked through the open doors and into the gym where everyone was dancing happily in the middle of the dance floor, or talking loudly in groups beside the food tables. She glimpsed Leah and Paul, who seemed to be arguing, at one of the tables. Jacob was nowhere in sight. Chenah walked briskly to where Leah and Paul sat, interrupting their conversation.

"Leah? Can we go, please?" Chenah asked quietly, her face still streaked with tears.

Leah looked at her questioningly. "What's happened?"

"Please, I just want to go home." Chenah muttered, looking at the floor and not meeting Paul's curious gaze.

Leah stood, teetering on her high heels for a moment before regaining her balance.

"Tell Jacob I've taken Chenah home, okay?" Leah called over her shoulder to a bewildered Paul. He shrugged and stood, disappearing out the back door of the gymnasium.

Leah put Chenah's arm around her shoulder, letting her lean on her for support. Chenah's chest fest so tight she couldn't breathe properly, each breath was making her head swim.

"Chen, what the hell happened?" Leah whispered urgently as she set Chenah down in the passenger seat of the car.

Chenah shrugged. "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" Leah asked, perplexed. She drove a little too fast for Chenah's liking, but she didn't have the energy to complain.

"Embry….or Jacob?" Chenah murmured, shaking her head.

"Embry?" Leah asked, her face went blank as she guessed what Chenah was saying. "so, I guesse showed up tonight, huh?"

Chenah nodded glumly. "He told me to choose between him and Jacob. But how can I do that?"

Leah's face was outraged. "You don't have to choose! Jacob imprinted on you. I've seen the way you look at one another and that's what you choose! Embry just has to deal with that."

Chenah shook her head. "It's not his fault, Leah. They _both _imprinted on me…how am I supposed to know which one is my true soulmate if I have two of them?"

Leah was shaking her head in anger. "It's not the same, Chenah. Jacob's imprint is so much stronger, I honestly don't understand how Embry could have imprinted…it just doesn't fit."

Chenah shrugged her shoulders, letting out a small sniff of sadness. "Leah, what am I supposed to do?"

Leah's jaw was set. "You choose Jacob."

Chenah sat in silence the rest of the way back to her house. She felt her phone buzzing in her purse but she ignored it. What would she say to Jacob when she saw him?

Leah parked out the front of Chenah's house and helped her out, taking her upstairs to bed. Chenah groaned and got out of her dress and showered. She threw on her pair of pajama shorts and a loose fitting shirt of Jacob's before she climbed into bed. Leah shifted herself up from her mattress on the floor beside her so that she could see Chenah's face.

"Cee, please don't think I'm mad at you, because I'm not." Leah muttered, Chenah only half listening as thoughts swirled around in her head.

"I can see Embry's thoughts, and they aren't the same as Jacob's. Not even close."

"Then what is happening, Leah? Why do I feel like that around him? The first time he looked at me it was like he'd never seen the world before. I remember because that's the same way Jacob looks when he sees me." Chenah buried her head in her pillow and tried not to cry.

"I'm not saying that," Leah continued, trying to choose her words carefully. "I just need you to know the things I do, before you make the wrong decision."

Chenah's eyebrows pulled together as she frowned. "What makes you think I'm going to make the wrong decision?"

Leah sighed, exasperated. "Don't think that I haven't noticed you and Embry together, or seen those times where he's been around you. I know a lot more than you think. It's a completely different wave length from Jacob's. The way you feel for Jake…it's ten million times that of what you can possibly feel for Embry, because he doesn't belong to you. Jacob does."

Chenah nodded, biting her lip uncertainly. But she had to admit things were different. On the one hand she had Jacob, warm, happy and nothing was ever complicated. He was easy to be herself around, he loved her just as she was. The intensity of her feelings mixed with his was the strongest thing Chenah could imagine to a soulmate. Embry was always tense, nervous and not willing to let his guard down, he didn't want to show his true feelings. Of course Chenah understood the imprint, but it was a different need than Jacob's. Her heart thumped feebly as she twisted and turned the arguments over in her head, before eventually drifting off into an uneasy sleep, where she dreamed of the choice she needed to make.


	17. Chapter 17

"Would you please stop moping around? It's driving me insane!" Leah hissed, trying to snap Chenah out of her depression.

"I'm sorry." Chenah muttered, rolling her eyes.

It was the last class of the day and Chenah sat beside Leah, who had been sighing loudly for the last half hour, getting increasingly frustrated at Chenah's lack of response.

"Seriously, I'm going to call Jacob and tell him to come pick you up." Leah whipped her phone out of her bag and started to type.

Chenah grabbed it and threw it in her purse. "No you wont. I'm perfectly capable of driving."

"Why are you avoiding him? You know how upset he is already and this isn't helping either of you!" Leah snapped, folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"Of course I know how upset he is!" Chenah scowled, twisting her hands together fretfully.

"Then stop being such a baby and call him! Enough is enough." Leah retorted.

Chenah sighed and put her head in her hands. She knew Leah was right. It had been almost a week since Embry had issued his ultimatum, and she had been avoiding both him and Jacob ever since. She knew how hard Jacob was taking it, Leah making it impossible not to worry when she constantly mentioned his name.

The bell rang for the end of the school day and they made their way out into the pouring rain towards their cars. Leah still stood with her arms folded, her nose slightly in the air.

Chenah looked up at her, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry you're in the middle, Leah. I'm just so confused and I didn't want Jacob to be around me while I'm like this. I don't want to hurt him."

Leah sniffed. "I know what your decision is. But you need to make it soon because this is hurting them both the longer you put it off. This needs to end. Now."

Chenah nodded glumly. "I'll give Jake a call when I get home, okay?" She got into her car, glad to be away from Leah's probing stares and demanding attitude. She drove home, not consciously aware of how she got there until she parked behind Charlie Swan's police cruiser. She didn't bother to stop and say hello to her mother, or Charlie as she trudged past them and up the stairs. She could hear her mother exchanging worried words with Charlie as she shut her bedroom door. Dropping her school bag on the floor she went over to her phone and started to dial.

"Hey." A husky voice called softly from behind her. Chenah managed not to scream, but her heart beat loudly in her chest as she froze.

Jacob stood by the open window, shifting from foot to foot uncertainly, his eyes never leaving her face. He smiled shyly. "I'm sorry to barge in on you."

Chenah sighed, having caught her breath she went over to him and put her arms around his neck. Jacob smiled, pulling her closer.

"I miss you." He murmured, brushing his lips across her cheek and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." Chenah replied, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't. This isn't your fault." His voice became hard, his eyes unfocused for a moment.

"Jake…you know he can't help it," Chenah said, placing her hands on the sides of his face and making him look into her eyes. "You won't fight your brother over me."

Jacob huffed, "If it comes to that then so be it-"

"No." Chenah interrupted, pulling his face back to hers once more. "I've chosen you, theres no need for this to go on. Just let me deal with Embry myself."

Jacob's face went from anger to happiness. "You choose me?" His voice was soft, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course I choose you." Chenah smiled.

Jacob pulled her up into a hug and kissed her, his lips parting against hers. They stepped back, their mouths pressing softly together as they made their way over to Chenah's bed. A knock on the door interrupted them. Jacob chuckled, getting up quickly and hiding in Chenah's bathroom.

Miranda opened the door timidly, Charlie behind her, looking extremely uncomfortable. They stepped back, their mouths pressing softly together as they made their way over to Chenah's bed. A knock on the door interrupted them. Jacob chuckled, getting up quickly and hiding in Chenah's bathroom.

Miranda opened the door timidly, Charlie behind her, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Chen, honey? Is everything alright?" Miranda asked, her eyes sweeping the room.

"Yeah, Mom. Everything is fine." Chenah replied, trying to catch her breath.

"You've been a bit….droopy lately. Are you sure you're okay?" Miranda said, her eyes crinkled in worry.

"Mom, really I'm fine. I was just about to head over to Jake's house actually. Do you mind if I stay a couple nights there?" Chenah asked.

Miranda glanced at Charlie, who shrugged. "Of course, sweetie. Tell Jacob we said hi!"

They left the room, closing the door behind them and heading back downstairs.

Chenah turned back, Jacob sat on her bed smiling.

"So…my house it is?" Jacob grinned, pulling her to him and kissing her.


	18. Chapter 18

The rain had started to bucket down as they got out of the car and ran inside the house, Chenah laughing as Jacob shook his wet hair, covering her with drips of water. Jacob took her hand and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly before carrying her to the bedroom.

He lay her gently on the bed, his mouth still pressed to hers. His hands moved down her back and over her hips, gently sweeping across her thigh. Chenah shivered. Every time Jacob touched her, the feel of his hands made her body lurch with excitement, the electric current that ran through her became more intense. His hands skimmed along her thighs again as he kissed down her body, finally making his way to her stomach and eventually his lips touching her legs gently. Jacob pulled her jeans off slowly, smiling to himself as he traced patterns on her skin as she shivered. He moved back to Chenah's face and kissed her lightly on the lips, their breathing starting to get heavy.

"Jacob?" A deep voice called from outside.

Jacob froze, standing up suddenly and groaning. "Great timing, Dad." He muttered to himself. Chenah hastily put her jeans back on, her skin still tingling. Jacob took her hand, pulling her along behind him, grinning.

The back door stood ajar, but Billy wasn't the only one waiting for them. Sam stood behind him, his expression blank. Billy's face was crinkled in worry, his smile at Chenah not quite meeting his eyes.

"We need to talk to the both of you." Billy said, his voice grave. Jacob growled under his breath while Chenah glanced at him, her blood running cold.

They walked towards the side of the house, sitting down on an old porch swing while Billy wheeled himself opposite them and Sam stood, standing carefully against a pole.

"Sam has told me about the…complication," Billy stated, turning to nod his head at Sam, who bowed his slightly in return. "I know that this is not something we could have prevented, nor is it something that we are able to understand fully. But, I am going to admit that you both have gone about this the wrong way."

Chenah's face went red, she stared at the ground not knowing what to say. Jacob's mouth fell open in shock.

"Are you serious?" He growled, squeezing Chenah's hand a bit harder than necessary. She could feel him starting to shake.

"Jacob, you know that this is an extreme circumstance but we have to take into account what is best for the tribe. Embry can't be around you, nor you him. We have to sort this out before it gets even more out of hand." Sam said, his deep voice weighing with authority.

"I will not be told what to do when it comes to her," He glanced at Chenah, whose face was an even brighter red. "I imprinted first and she's chosen me, not him. This is over."

Sam was shaking his head. "You know it's not that simple-"

"Then what, Sam? What are you asking me to do?" Jacob demanded, and he was on his feet.

Sam's shoulders stiffened. "I am asking you to be an adult, Jacob. Talk to Embry and sort this out. The tribe cannot be torn like this, it's not right."

Jacob huffed angrily, his nostrils flaring. "You expect me to apologise to him for what has happened?"

Sam opened his mouth to retort but Billy held up his hand. He rubbed his eyes wearily before looking at his only son.

"Jacob, I know that this is hard for both you and Chenah. But Embry needs to be cleared of his wrongs. Imprinting is no one's fault. You cannot be torn from your brothers like this. They need you, and you need them."

"Dad, I can't pretend this hasn't happened. And why Embry?" Jacob said, glaring at his father.

Billy shrugged. "We don't know the inner workings of the things that happen, only that we must do what we can with what has been given to us."

Jacob sniffed in disbelief. "I might be able to forgive him one day, but not today."

He turned and took Chenah's hand again, storming through the house and back to his bedroom where they sat down in silence. Jacob put his head in his hands, his body shaking slightly. Chenah could still feel her face burning. She bit her lip, trying not to cry.

"Jake…" She whispered, she tried to take his hand but he pulled it away from her.

"Jacob, please don't do anything you're going to regret." Chenah pleaded, her voice breaking.

"I'm not going to sit by while this happens to us." Jacob mumbled, his face still hidden in his large hands.

"Let me talk to Embry." Chenah said. Jacob's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm the one who is in the middle of all this and I have the right to object to it. I'm not going to let you suffer. I'm going to talk to him and finish this myself." Chenah said, her voice rising.

She stood, kissing Jacob on the forehead and walking quickly out of the house. She didn't know where Embry lived, only that if she called to him, he would come. Her feet carried her around the backyard, the rain making her soaking wet within seconds but she carried on. She had only to walk a few minutes when she heard a snuffle in a clearing ahead of her. She crept forward. A large wolf sat in the clearing, his head bowed in a way that Chenah knew could only be of a part human. He glanced up quickly, his teeth pulling back over his muzzle.

"It's only me." Chenah called, stepping into the clearing. The rain came down heavier here, the large tree canopies that had sheltered the other parts of the forest were gone.

The wolf bowed his head again, his eyes drooping sadly. He didn't move as she walked over to him and stood right in front of him. She put her hand against his large cheek.

"I know how much you're hurting, Embry." Chenah whispered, a warm tear slipping from her eyes before the rain washed it away. "I need you to know that this was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. It doesn't mean I love you any less. I just want you to move on, you need to find the person you're truly destined to be with."

Embry shook his head sadly, leaning into her hand and sighing. He whined softly and nudged her face with his nose.

"I love you," She whispered, letting her head rest on his silver coloured fur. "I just love him more."

Embry shook his head, whining again. He stood up, his head higher than Chenah's shoulder. He shook out his fur and glanced at the forest beside him. Then he walked slowly away. A few moments later, he emerged in his human form. His face was as sullen as it had been before.

"Chenah…" He murmured, walking up to her and pulling her to him, his hands resting on her tiny waist. She looked into his brown eyes, not even caring that the rain fell heavier with each moment that passed.

Embry moved closer, resting his hand on her cheek before he pulled her chin up so that his lips met hers. A shot of heat went through her and she opened her mouth, kissing him deeper and more passionately then she had meant to. He kissed her back eagerly. The rain pelted down, though it didn't interrupt them as they kissed, their lips moving together forcefully. The time passed quickly, the only sound was their ragged breathing.

Embry pulled away, kissing her gently a few more times before he sighed and rested his face against hers. Tears were slowly falling from Chenah's eyes, the realisation of her choice washing over her.

"That should have been our first kiss." He murmured, touching his warm lips back to hers for another few moments. Chenah kissed back, not even trying to stop herself anymore.

"I'm so sorry I made you do this." Embry whispered, the sorrow very clear in his beautiful brown eyes. "I didn't want any of this to happen, to hurt Jacob…"

Chenah shook her head. "He knows that. He knows how hard this is for you. He's just angry. After everything he's been through, this wasn't something that he expected from his best friend."

Embry closed his eyes, still resting his head against Chenah's. "I promised I would fight for you."

Chenah shook her head again. "You know that isn't something either of us want."

"I would do anything, be anything for you, Chenah." Embry sighed, pursing his lips stubbornly.

"I know that." Chenah replied, her tone stern. "But you have to do what's right."

Embry pressed his lips to hers. "I can't just give up so easily."

"I'm asking you to. Please," Chenah whispered, her voice breaking as another tear slid down her cheek. "I love you, but you need to let me go. I'm begging you to let me go."

Embry heard her sob quietly and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry," he murmured, before holding her hand against his heart. "But I just can't walk away from you. I won't do it."

He took her head in his hands again and kissed her, his mouth opening forcefully. Chenah protested at first, but her lips parted and she let him in. The heat swirled around her body again, her heart tearing in two as she let herself be swept away in the moment, more silent tears escaping as she knew how fateful her betrayal would be.


	19. Chapter 19

Her hands shook, her face still streaked with tears. She was soaked from head to foot from the rain, but her skin burned as if it was on fire. She didn't understand what had happened in the clearing with Embry, only that it had gone against everything she had planned and she would now have to pay the price. She would lose everything.

Chenah slowly made her way across the backyard towards Jacob's house. Her breathing sharp and painful as she sobbed, trying to compose herself before she confessed to Jacob what she had done. She brushed another tear from her cheek and yelped in pain, a large cut had appeared and a dark bruise was forming underneath the scrape from the forests trees. As she reached the house, the door was ajar, but Billy and Sam had gone. Only Jacob now stood waiting for her.

His expression was blank, but the look in his eyes told her he knew what had happened. Chenah took a deep breath, a small whimper escaping her throat as she walked up to him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." She whispered, letting herself fall to the ground. Jacob lifted her up, but kept her away at arms length.

"How could you do this to me?" He asked, his usually warm eyes cold as his beautiful face contorted in pain and shock.

Chenah shook her head. "I never meant for this to happen…I don't understand how things got so out of hand…"

"I do." Jacob mumbled, his face clouding over angrily. "Enough is enough, if he wants to play dirty then so be it." He turned, his body stiff and then he stopped. Embry had emerged from the trees, his eyes fixed on Chenah who lay crumpled on the ground. He glanced from Jacob to Chenah, his face going red. Realisation washed over Jacob and he understood what Embry though he was seeing. He thought that Jacob had hurt her.

He marched across the yard, his body shaking with anger. A ripple of heat running down his spine as he grew closer, his inner wolf wanting to tear his competition apart. Embry stood still, his face impassive and ready for a fight. Jacob reached a spot just a few yards away from him. His body was shaking violently now, he knew the wolf in him was just inches from exploding.

"How could you do this?" Jacob yelled, he was angrier than he ever thought he would be.

Embry shrugged. "I didn't mean for it to be this way!" He yelled back.

"You couldn't just back out and do the right thing, could you?" Jacob growled, taking a shuddering step towards Embry. His hands balled into fists.

"Not when I think she has a better future with me." Embry retaliated, his body shaking just as violently as Jacob's. "I don't want to hurt you, Jake."

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" Jacob roared, unable to keep his temper in check. "You did the one thing I thought you would never do to me. And you have the nerve to come here, sleep with her and make her even more confused?"

Embry shook his head. "That's not what I was planning on doing!" He said, rain starting to pour down was muffling his words. "I just wanted her to make a choice, she has no fault in this. I was the one who pressured her into this."

"I know it was you!" Jacob screamed, his face now red as he fought back the monster inside himself. "She had nothing, nothing to do with this until you stepped in and tried to take her away from me. Well guess what, you will have to fight for her because I'm not giving her up!" Jacob's body shuddered again and this time he relented.

The large russet coloured wolf burst from his skin, the clothes he was wearing torn to shreds. Almost immediately, Embry phased, the smaller grey wolf snarling defensively back at the enormous figure in front of him. Jacob growled menacingly, rushing forwards to take a bite out of Embry's neck. The ripping and snarling was the most horrifying noise Chenah had ever heard. Her body froze in shock, unable to move as the two things she loved most in the world fought over her, and no doubt they would stop until the other was dead. Chenah looked around her, but nobody was in sight. Nobody could help her. She picked herself up and ran, straight towards where the enormous wolves were locked together, their piercing howls lingering in the air around them. She pushed herself forwards until she stood in between them.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, her hair flying around her face as the wind picked up and the rain fell heavier. "You can't hurt each other without hurting me."

The two wolves were still snarling viciously, and Jacob looked ready to pounce. Chenah moved herself in front of him and pushed his large chest. Jacob growled, a warning to keep back. She didn't budge. She stood on her tip toes and tried to look right into his face.

"You're better than this, Jacob!" She used the full force of her eyes to stun him momentarily. The wolf stood down, his muzzle went slack as he looked into her eyes.

He bumped his nose to her hand and whined. "I'm so sorry, Jake. But I'm not going to let this destroy you."

She turned to Embry, who still had his teeth bared. "Embry, please. Let this go. I've chosen Jacob and you need to accept that."

Embry growled, his eyes fixed on Jacob before he threw his head back and howled. Chenah's heart felt like a knife had been thrust inside it, the pain evident in the devastating noise coming from the silver coloured wolf before it shot in to the trees and disappeared.


End file.
